This Love
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Belasan tahun tak bertemu, takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka,namun ketakutan Sasuke akan keselamatan Naruto membuatnya lemah. "Melihat kalian bahagia itu sudah cukup bagiku dan aku tidak ingin serakah. - Sasuke. "Aku mohon kepada mu tuan, izinkan kami untuk hidup bersama." - Daisuke.
1. 1 Prolog

Angin di akhir musim gugur berhembus kencang, membawa daun-daun yang berguguran terbang mengikuti arah angin, serta butir-butir salju yang mulai berguguran dari atas langit.

Naruto tersenyum sendu, menyaksikan semuanya bersama dengan Sasuke, suaminya. Sasuke mengenggam erat tangan kanan Naruto sedangkan tangan kiri Naruto mengelus perutnya sendiri yang sedikit membuncit. Mereka berdua duduk bersama di kursi taman, menyaksikan pergantian musim dalam keheningan.

"Aku menerimanya Sasuke, maaf jika aku tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan mu." ujar Naruto lirih sambil mendongkan kepalanya sedikit agar air mata tidak mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke hanya diam memandangi langit senja Konoha tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." pinta Naruto penuh harap sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya tanpa melihat kearah Naruto kemudian beranjak berdiri. "Urus mereka dengan baik, aku pergi." ujarnya lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang menangis tersedu melihat kepergiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This Love**

 **Two Shoot**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Daisuke . Sai . Kyuubi**

 **Romance . Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[18 tahun kemudian]**

 **TEEEEENG!**

"Pemenang kita kali ini adalah Daisuke Senju!" seru MC bangga sambil mengangkat tangan kanan Daisuke tinggi.

"Yeeeeeeeee..."

Sorak-sorai mulai terdengar memenuhi stadion yang di jadikan tempat untuk olimpiade karate tingkat nasional. Teriakan-teriakan yang mengelu-elukan nama sang pemenang terdengar sangat nyaring dan jelas. Daisuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan membungkukan badannya singkat membuat para gadis yang melihatnya terpesona.

Kyuubi dan Sai naik keatas panggung dan memeluk saudara mereka erat. "Kakak hebat! Benar-benar hebat!" seru Kyuubi bangga menatap kakaknya haru.

Daisuke tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut adik kembarnya gemas. "Kau harus berjuang juga biar bisa menang!" sahut Daisuke menatap adik-adiknya bangga.

Ketiga bersaudara itu tertawa pelan lalu turun dari atas panggung sambi membawa piala yang cukup besar untuk dipersembahkan kepada ibu mereka yang telah menunggu.

"Anak-anak ku memang hebat!" puji Naruto kepada anak-anaknya bangga.

Ketiga anak kembarnya tersenyum lebar kecuali Daisuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mereka berhamburan untuk memeluk Naruto bersamaan, membuat ibu mereka cukup kualahan.

Naruto beruntung memiliki anak-anaknya saat ini, meski mereka hidup dan besar tanpa kasih seorang ayah tapi mereka mampu menjalani hari-hari dengan sangat baik walaupun mendapat ejekan dari sana dan sini karena tidak punya ayah tapi mereka yakin mereka punya ayah seperti apa yang pernah Naruto katakan kepada mereka.

Ini adalah ketiga kalinya Daisuke membawa piala juara satu dalam pertandingan Karate lalu dua piala dalam pertandingan Wing Chun di Cina sedangkan adik-adiknya baru mendapat juara tiga dan dua saja tapi Naruto tetap bangga kepada mereka semua.

"Huaaaaa... Hebat sekali padahal aku yang melatih mereka semua agar menjadi atlit yang hebat tapi lihatlah, aku tidak di peluk sama sekali!" gerutu Jiraya pura-pura ngambek menatap cucu-cucunya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Ketiga saudara itu terkekeh geli mendengarnya lalu berlari kecil dan memeluk Jiraya. "Terima kasih kakek!" seru ketiganya membuat Jiraya tersenyum lebar dan Naruto tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang ke rumah, nanti ibu masakin banyak makanan!" seru Naruto dan ketiganya berseru senang termasuk Jiraya yang langsung mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Naruto.

Mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari stadion dengan wajah di penuhi kebahagian apalagi mendengar celotehan Kyuubi yang mengatakan kalau mereka bertiga akan menjadi atlit kembar terhebat sepanjang masa.

"Daisuke-kun!"

"Sai-kun!"

"Kyuu-chan!"

Mereka berlima sedikit kaget saat melihat sekelompok remaja berlari kearah mereka sambil membawa tiga buah kado dan kue ulang tahun yang sangat besar.

"Kami adalah fans kalian dan selamat ulang tahun!" seru salah satu di antara mereka lalu yang lain ikut berseru ria dan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat ketiga anaknya yang kaget namun senang mendapat kejutan dari fans, ngomong-ngomong soal fans, Naruto baru tahu kalau ternyata anak kembarnya memiliki fans yang banyak.

Setelah menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, lalu potong kue, makan kue kemudian berselfie ria, mereka langsung pamit undur diri.

"Pegang sebentar, kakak mau pergi sebentar." ujar Daisuke seraya menyerahkan kotak kado miliknya kepada Kyuubi dan berlari begitu saja entah kemana.

"Ya ampun kuenya enak sekali! Pasti ini kue mahal!" seru Jiraya yang sejak tadi masih mencomot kue yang Naruto pegang.

"Ayah nanti di rumah kita makan lagi." tegur Naruto dan Jiraya hanya nyengir kuda mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Daisuke berhenti saat melihat sekelompok remaja tadi mengerumini mobil mewah. Mereka diberi uang oleh seorang pria berambut putih dan bermasker hitam.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya.

"Tentu saja, tidak masalah tuan, tanpa tuan kasih uang pun kami bakal tetap jadi penggemar ketiganya kok." sahut seorang gadis yang merona malu.

"Hatake Kakasih." ucap Daisuke pelan mengamati pria itu dengan pandangan penuh selidik, kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menemui keluarganya yang saat ini masih menunggunya.

"Kakak!" seru Kyuubi kesal melihat Daisuke yang baru saja muncul.

"Apa?" sahut Daisuke.

"Lama sekali sih! Ibukan mau masak makanan yang enak untuk kita!"

Daisuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

 **...**

Flowers Cafe adalah cafe sekaligus butik milik tuan Sarutobi dan istrinya tapi mereka malah memberikannya kepada Naruto setelah dua tahun Naruto berkerja disana, di karena mereka ingin menghabiskan masa tua mereka di desa. Tentu saja Naruto menerimanya setelah berulang kali di paksa oleh kedua pasang suami istri itu.

Mempunyai cafe sekaligus butik dalam satu tempat adalah impian Naruto sejak dulu dan ia sangat bersyukur setelah mendapatkannya. Gedung cafe ini memiliki dua lantai, dimana lantai satu tempat cafe sekaligus butik dan di lantai dua terdapat ruang bersantai dan empat kamar tidur.

Setelah mendapatkan cafe tersebut, Naruto segera memboyong ketiga anak kembarnya untuk tinggal disana kecuali kakek mereka yang masih harus mengurus panti asuhan sekaligus sanggar bela diri Karate.

Naruto sendiri hanyalah anak panti asuhan yang di adopsi oleh pemilik panti sendiri yaitu Jiraya. Naruto yang saat itu masih berusia sepuluh tahun, sangat bahagia mendapatkan ayah walapun hanya ayah angkat. Jiraya dan istrinya begitu memanjakannya tapi meski begitu Naruto tidak tinggi hati.

Ia menjadi gadis yang sangat anggun dan lembut dalam berkata namun bisa melindungi diri dengan sangat baik hingga Sasuke jatuh hati padanya tapi takdir berkata lain. Sasuke adalah keturunan bangsawan sedangkan dia hanya anak angkat yang tidak jelas asal usulnya bahkan tidak setara dengan Sasuke.

Mereka menikah diam-diam dan hidup penuh dengan keromantisan meski hanya bertahan satu tahun karena Sasuke sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya saat ia sedang mengandung si kembar.

Naruto terpuruk dan sejak saat itu tidak mau lagi mengenal cinta kepada lawan jenis karena kini cintanya hanya untuk anak-anaknya sedangkan hatinya sudah di bawa pergi oleh Sasuke.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya saat ingatan-ingatan masa lalu kembali berputar di dalam pikirannya hingga tepukan pelan di bahunya menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Sakura." ucapnya pelan dan wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum lebar kemudian duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sakura adalah pelanggan setia cafe dan butiknya.

"Kak, kau tahu aku di jodohhkan oleh kedua orang tua ku sendiri dengan pria idaman ku dan pria itu menerimanya dengan senang hati." ujar Sakura penuh semangat dan Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Meski kami beda sepuluh tahun, itu tidak masalah bagiku, karena meski usianya sudah berkepala empat tapi aku tetap suka, dia tetap tampan!" Sakura terkikik geli.

Naruto ikut tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Kau ini, semoga kau bahagia dengannya, jadi siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Nanti aku beritahu dan aku mau saat acara pernikahan kami nanti kakak sama anak-anak kakak, datang ya!" ujar Sakura. "Kami tidak bertunangan karena ibunya calon suamiku mau kami langsung nikah tanpa tunangan." lanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi kak, wajah pria itu tidak terlihat bahagia karena menerima perjodohan ini." ujar Sakura lesu membuat Naurto mengernyit bingung mendengarnya. "Kenapa? Apa dia sudah memiliki wanita yang dia suka atau apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda tidak tahu. "Aku belum mengenalnya lebih jauh, jadi aku tidak tahu kak." jawabnya lesu. "Tapi kak, keluarga besar kami akan makan siang bersama besok dan aku memutuskan untuk makan disini dan nanti aku kenalkan kakak dengannya, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah tidak masalah." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh ya kak, aku mau pesan stroberry cake dan jus stroberry ya." ujar Sakura dan Naruto segera memanggil pelayannya untuk menyiapkan pesanan Sakura.

"Dasar pelayan kurang ajar!" bentak Kyuubi sambil menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai satu untuk mencari Konohamaru yang sedang tertawa lepas karena berhasil mengerjai Kyuubi.

Naruto dan Sakura tertawa geli melihatnya karena Konohamaru dan Kyuubi itu selalu saja saling menganggu tanpa rasa takut kalau Naruto akan marah atau memecat Konohamaru.

"Kau benar-benar aneh kak, padahala anak mu jelas-jelas membenci Konohamaru." ujar Sakura geli.

"Tapi mereka kompak kalau lagi membully orang." sahut Naruto dan Sakura tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Kaa-saaaan..." seru Kyuubi kesal seraya menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

"Apa sayang?" sahut Naruto geli melihat wajah Kyuubi yang memerah.

"Aku benci diaaaa!" Kyuubi menunjuk Konohamaru yang masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Konohamaru adalah anak panti yang berkerja dengan Naruto dan satu tingat di perguruan karate bersama Kyuubi.

"Maaf senpai tapi dia duluan." sahut Konohamaru di sela tawanya.

"Kembalilah berkerja." sahut Naruto lembut kepada Konohamaru.

"Okey senpai!" Konohamaru mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"Sepertinya akan ada benci jadi cinta." celetuk Sakura dan sukses membuat kedua bola mata Kyuubi terbelalak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Tidak akan pernah!" sahutnya penuh penekanan dan Sakura serta Naruto malah tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." ucap Sakura pelan kepada Naruto dan Naruto menganggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju. "Nggak tante, aku gak bakal jatuh cinta kepadanya!" timpal Kyuubi kekeuh.

"Iya iya." Naruto mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum.

"Kaa-san gak percaya?" tanya Kyuubi sebal.

"Percaya." jawab Naruto ragu.

"Tapi jawabnya kok kayak gak percaya." sahut Kyuubi dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung.

"Sudahlah dari pada bahas yang gak jelas, tante mau nanya soal lomba kemarin? Tante gak datang soalnya." ujar Sakura.

"Kak Daisuke juara satu seperti biasa dan kak Sai juara ketiga lalu aku kelima, yah lumayan hehehe..." jawab Kyuubi.

"Kalau begitu bisa dong ajarin tante untuk beladiri."

"Bisa dong!"

"Oh ya dimana kakak mu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Oh kalau kak Sai sedang di sanggar, katanya mau belajar Tekwondo sama salah satu murid kakek disana tapi kalau kak Daisuke aku tidak tahu." jawab Kyuubi.

Naruto terdiam sejenak memikirkan Daisuke yang akhir-akhir ini sering pergi entah kemana tanpa pamit kepadanya tapi yang membuat Naruto heran adalah beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum pertandingan, Daisuke sempat bertanya alamat tempat tinggal Sarutobi.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya yang Daisuke lakukan?_ pikirnya bingung.

Dan lagi Daisuke terlihat seperti lebih waspada terhadap sekitarnya. Pemuda itu sering memperhatikan sekitarnya seolah ada yang mengikutinya dan Naruto sadar dengan tingkah laku pemuda itu yang terlihat aneh.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Naruto?" tanya Sakura seraya menyentuh punggung tangan wanita itu hingga membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah! Ti-tidak ada." jawabnya gugup dan bingung.

 **...**

Daisuke diam mendengarkan setiap penjelasan dari tuan Sarutobi dan istrinya sambil sesekali bertanya dengan penuh selidik. Yah, akhirnya ia bisa membuat kedua orang tua itu buka mulut setelah dia ancam dengan belati kecil yang memang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana.

"Hatake Kakashi." ucapnya pelan.

 _Semuanya selalu mengarahkan kepada pria itu, siapa dia?_ batin Daisuke resah.

"Baiklah dan aku harap kalian tidak bicara kepada tuan Hatake kalau aku bertanya seperti ini kepada kalian." ujar Daisuke setelah kedua orang tua itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Kedua orang tua itu mengangguk mengerti dan Daisuke langsung pergi begitu saja keluar dari rumah sederhana milik tuan Sarutobi karena sekarang tujuannya adalah rumah sakit tempat ibunya melahirkan dirinya dan juga kedua adik kembarnya, berharap CCTV sudah ada di tahun kelahirannya dan sebuah keberuntungan kalau saja di rumah sakit itu sudah ada CCTV.

"Aku akan mendapatkan mu Hatake Kakashi." ucapnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sambil terus memijit pelipisnya lembut agar rasa pusing yang mendera kepala cepat menghilang.

 **Cklek.**

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya saat pintu ruang kerjanya telah dibuka oleh seorang wanita cantik meski usianya sudah habis di makan waktu.

"Sekarang kau harus ikut ibu ke Flowers Cafe karena keluarga Sakura sudah menunggu disana, ayo ceptalah Sasuke." ujar Mikoto tegas namun Sasuke enggan untuk beranjak sedikit pun.

"Sasuke!"

"Ibu, aku lelah. Kalian saja yang urus." sahutnya malas.

"Ck! Kau ini, kau yang akan menikah Sasuke bukan ibu!"

Sasuke menatap ibunya sebal dan akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya kemudian memakai jasnya kembali. "Nah begitu dong!" ujar Mikoto senang sedangkan Sasuke memasang wajah kusutnya.

"Ayo!" Mikoto menarik lengan Sasuke dan keluar dari ruangan kerja Sasuke.

"Kau harus memasang wajah yang ramah, ingat!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan membuat Mikoto gemas dan mencubit pinggang Sasuke cukup keras membuat pria itu menatap ibunya penuh tanda tanya.

"Sudahlah!" seru Mikoto.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya saat benda berbentuk persegi itu bergetar dan melihat ada pesan dari seketarisnya sekaligus tangan kanannya, telah mengirim beberapa foto seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat mirip dengannya. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya dan rasa lelahnya menghilang dengan cepat karena melihat foto itu lalu ia simpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya sebelum Mikoto melihatnya.

 **...**

Sasuke cukup kaget saat mobil berhenti tepat di depan Flowers Cafe dan dari dalam mobil ia dapat melihat Sakura dan keluarganya sudah datang dari balik kaca cafe.

"Ayo turun." ucap Mikoto sedangkan Sasuke diam membeku ditempatnya.

"Ada apa dengan mu Sasuke, ayo cepat! Jangan membuat Sakura dan keluarganya menunggu lebih lama." ujar Mikoto.

"Sasuke!" panggil Fugaku dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Bisakah kita tidak makan di di cafe itu?" sahut Sasuke yang akhirnya bersuara.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kata Sakura ini cafe favoritenya dan makanannya enak, sudahlah ayo cepat turun!" jawab Mikoto sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

Pasrah. Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke lakukan saat ini dan berharap Naruto sedang tidak ada di tempat.

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Mikoto dan Sasuke dari pintu masuk lalu tak lama sosok pria tua ikut mengekor dari belakang.

"Maaf kalau kalian menunggu lama." ujar Mikoto melihat calon besannya sudah datang lebih dulu.

"Ah tidak apa, silahkan duduk." sahut Mebuki ramah sambil tersenyum.

Keluarga Uchiha tersenyum kecuali Sasuke, mereka duduk berhadapan lalu Sakura bertepuk tangan beberapa kali hingga beberapa pelayan datang mendekat sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Aku sudah memesankan makanan untuk kita semua dan makanan ini adalah menu terbaik cafe ini." ujar Sakura memberitahukan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sudah hampir sepuluh kali Sasuke menghela napas dan berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila bahkan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

Telinga Sasuke seolah menuli dan tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang orang-orang bicarakan kepadanya, dia diam mematung dengan padangan kosong hingga suara Sakura yang memanggil seseorang membuatnya kaget.

"Naruto!"

Tidak hanya Sasuke yang kaget namun juga Fugaku dan Mikoto apalagi setelah wanita itu berdiri di dekat mereka dengan ekspresi wanita itu tak jauh beda dari ekspresi para Uchiha.

"Naruto." ucap Mikoto pelan dengan kedua mata yang menatap Naruto tajam sedangkan Fugaku hanya berdehem sebentar.

Naruto terdiam melihat melihat Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura dan hatinya seolah di tusuk belati kasat mata karena mengingat perkataan Sakura kemarin.

"Naruto ini dia keluarga calon suamiku dan Sasuke, bibi, paman, dia Naruto sahabat baikku, usianya memang lebih tua dariku tapi kami sahabat." ujar Sakura memperkenalakan mereka.

Naruto tersenyum sendu dengan air mata yang telah menganak membuat Sakura heran dan bingung melihatnya. "Yoroshiku minna-san, saya Naruto sahabat baik Sakura. Silahkan di nikmati makanannya semoga kalian semua suka." ujar Naruto formak penuh sopan santun lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Naruto kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sakura aku ke atas dulu, yah." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja Sakura.

"Dia kenapa?" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya sambil memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

 **Triing!**

Pintu cafe terbuka dan bel yang tergantung di pintu berbunyi pelan. Daisuke masuk ke dalam cafe dan melihat Sakura sedang berbicara banyak hal bersama seorang wanita berambut raven.

"Oh itu Daisuke, anak pertamanya Naruto." seru Sakura saat melihat Daisuke yang menatapnya datar.

Seluruh mata langsung melihat kearah Daisuke dan membuat mereka kaget karena fisik Daisuke persis seperti Sasuke ketika muda bahkan Daisuke sendiri menatap Sasuke penuh selidik karena wajah mereka sama.

"Naruto mempunyai tiga orang anak, mereka semua kembar dan Daisuke itu anak pertama." jelas Sakura membuat Mikoto dan Fugaku terdiam membeku memandangi Daisuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Daisuke pelan menatap Sasuke dalam.

Sasuke tersenyun menatap Daisuke lalu membuang mukanya.

 **Triing!**

"Nii-chaaaaaaaan!" seru Kyuubi keras dan langsung memeluk tubuh Daisuke dari belakang lalu Sai muncul dari arah belakang Kyuubi.

Daisuke yang sedikit kaget memutuskan kontak matanya dengan keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno kemudian beralih kepada adik-adiknya.

"Kakak tahu gak hari ini kak Sai berhasil mengalahkan Lee yang ahli Wing Chun itu kak, keren kan! Yah walaupun sedikit sulit karena ilmu Wing Chun itu memang hebat dan kakak tahu Lee bilang akan mengajarkan kak Sai, Wing Chun! Hebat kan!" seru Kyuubi keras dan penuh semangat.

Daisuke tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan pelukan Kyuubi di lehernya karena kalau tidak ia akan kehabisan napas. "Kalau begitu kalian berdua harus mandi karena keringat kalian sangat bau terutama kau!" Daisuke menujuk Kyuubi tepat di depan wajah Kyuubi kemudian ia menyentil dahi Kyuubi keras membuat gadis bermata sapphire itu itu berteriak keras, untung hari ini pengunjung tidak terlalu ramai.

Daisuke tersenyum puas melihat Kyuubi kesakitan karena ulahnya lalu ia kembali melihat Mikoto dan Fugaku yang masih menatapnya lama kecuali Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis membalakangi ketiganya.

"Oh tante Sakura hai!" sapa Kyuubi saat sadar kalau Sakura dan beberapa orang di dekatnya sedang memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Kalian berdua naik ke atas dan bersihkan diri kalian!" seru Daisuke keras membuat kedua adiknya bergidik ngeri lalu berjalan menuju anak tangga dengan cepat.

Daisuke sendiri malah masuk ke dalam dapur cafe untuk mengambil tomat segar lalu menyusul adik-adiknya.

Keluarga Haruno pun kembali membahas pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura sedangkan keluarga Uchiha hanya diam mendengarkan dan sesekali menyahuti kecuali Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatap jendela kamarnya dalam keheningan dan dengan air mata yang mengalir. Daisuke melihatnya semuanya karena pintu kamar ibunya tidak tertutup rapat. Daisuke membuka pintu kamar ibunya tanpa Naruto sadari karena pikiran wanita itu kini entah ada dimana.

Daisuke duduk di kasur bersebelahan dengan Naruto lalu di pelukanya erat tubuh ibunya, yang akhirnya membuat wanita itu sadar dan membalas pelukkanya. Naruto pun menangis tersedu di pelukan Daisuke.

"Tenanglah bu." ucapnya pelan dan ikut menangis karena ketidak berdayaan ibunya.

Naruto menangis dalam diam dan terus memeluk tubuh putra sulungnya erat. "Maafkan ibu Suke." gumam Naruto pelan di sela isak tangis membuat Daisuke ikut merasakan apa yang ibunya rasakan.

 **...**

"Apa-apaan ini Sasuke?!" bentak Mikoto keras menatap putranya bungsunya kesal setelah kepergian keluarga Haruno, mereka tetap masih tinggal di cafe.

"Apanya yang apa bu?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Naruto mengandung anak mu!"

"Sudahlah Mikoto!" bentak Fugaku menatap istrinya marah tapi Mikoto malah mengdengus sebal mendengarnya. "Mereka adalah cucuku dan Naruto merebutnya dariku!" sahutnya marah.

"Ibu tidak punya hak untuk memisahkan Naruto dari anak-anaknya, ibu bisa memisahkan aku dari Naruto tapi tidak dengan mereka dan tidak akan pernah!" ujar Sasuke tegas menatap ibunya.

"Kau berani menentangku?!" bentak Mikoto.

"Maaf, tuan-tuan dan nyonya kalau ingin berbicara soal keluarga jangan disini." pinta Konohamaru menatap ketiga Uchiha yang masih memasang wajah penuh emosi.

"Kau siapa berani memerintahku?! Aku bisa membeli tempat ini kalau aku mau!" sahut Mikoto emosi menatap Konohamaru.

"Cih dasar orang kaya." celetuk Konohamaru sinis.

"Maaf tapi ini bukan tempat untuk kalian membuat keributan." ujar Daisuke dingin.

Konohamaru menoleh dan melihat Daisuke sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Silahkan pergi!" ujarnya tegas.

 **Triing!**

Daisuke menoleh dan melihat Kakashi masuk untuk menemui Sasuke namun sangat terkejut saat melihat wajahnya. "Tu-tuan muda." ucapnya pelan.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke melihat tangan kanannya yang terlihat takut melihat Daisuke.

Daisuke menyeringai kecil kearah Kakashi dan membuat pria itu semakin ketakutan melihatnya.

"Sebaiknya aku jelaskan kalau anda ikut dengan ku." jawab Kakashi.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke urusan kita belum selesai!" seru Mikoto tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dan tetap mengikuti Kakashi meninggalkan Mikoto dan Fugaku serta Daisuke dan Konohamaru.

"Pergilah." ujar Daisuke mengusir Konohamaru. Konohamaru mengangguk mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan Daisuke bersama Uchiha yang masih tinggal.

Daisuke meletakan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Mikoto dan Fugaku bergantian. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya dan jangan pernah berharap kalau kalian bisa memisahkan kami dari ibu kami, kami bukan anak lemah dan jangan pernah berani menyentuh ibuku karena kalian akan menyesal jika melakukannya." ujar Daisuke kemudian memasang senyum evilnya.

 **...**

"Tuan muda Daisuke mencari tahu semuanya hingga akhirnya ia tahu karena setiap ia bertanya maka selalu namaku yang akan menjadi incaran, dia anaknya jenius seperti anda. Tuan muda menemui ku saat aku baru saja keluar dari resto, dia membawaku ketempat sepi lalu mengancam akan membunuh ku jika aku tidak mau buka mulut." Kakashi terkekeh pelan karena menceritakan semuanya kepada Sasuke. "Dan anda harus tahu kalau belatinya cukup tajam." lanjutnya seraya menunjukan lehernya yang di perban sebagian.

Sasuke tertawa keras mendengarnya dan di sela tawanya, air matanya ikut mengalir. Kakashi membuang mukanya karena tidak sanggup melihat wajah tuannya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Upnya gak lama kok.**


	2. 2 Dia ayahku

"Hari ini ibu bilang akan masak ramen yang banyak!" seru Kyuubi riang saat keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah bersama dengan kedua saudara kembarnya. Sai tersenyum dan merangkul bahu adiknya itu. "Kau harus diet makan ramen kalau mau sexy seperti Ino atau kau mau seperti Chouchou?" celetuk Sai sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Kyuubi luntur seketika dan langsung meninju perut kakaknya cukup keras membuat Sai mengadu kesakitan sedangkan Daisuke terlihat diam saja sambil melihat kesebuah kaca mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang. Di kaca mobil itu terlihat mobil sport mewah berwarna biru gelap, terparkir di sebrang jalan dan Daisuke benar-benar merasa sangat curiga karena mobil itu hampir setiap hari berada di depan sekolah setiap mereka pulang bahkan setiap mereka keluar dari pintu sanggar perguruan, mobil itu juga terkadang ada dan sedikit bersembunyi di balik tembok rumah penduduk.

Daisuke juga pernah melihat mobil itu mengikuti bis pariwisata sekolah mereka saat liburan musim panas. _Kenapa mobil itu selalu mengkuti kudan kedua saudaraku?_ Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu mengakar di hatinya, kedua adiknya mungkin tidak tahu kalau mereka di ikuti tapi tidak dengan Daisuke, dia selalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Daisuke pun merasa aneh dengan sikap tuan Sarutobi yang selalu membantu keluarganya, tuan Sarutobi selalu menyumbangkan uang yang sangat banyak untuk panti dan sanggar perguruan bela diri kakeknya bahkan membiayai persalinan ibunya lalu memberikan ibunya perkerjaan lalu cafe milik mereka, mereka berikan kepada ibunya.

Orang baik pasti ada maunya, karena tidak mungkin seseorang akan menyumbangkan uangnya setiap bulan ke panti asuhan lalu membantu ibunya dengan alasan telah menganggap ibunya seperti anak sendiri.

"Kak!" panggil Kyuubi sambil menggandeng tangan Daisuke membuat pemuda itu sadar dari lamunannya dan melihat wajah adiknya yang mengadah untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kenapa kakak melamun, ayo sebentar lagi bis pasti akan datang." ujar Kyuubi sambil tersenyum kemudian menarik pelan tangan kakaknya untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya dan Daisuke hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali melirik kearah mobil sport mewah itu yang ikut berjalan saat mereka berjalan menuju halte.

 _Siapa kau?_ bantin Daisuke penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **This Love**

 **Chapter 2 : Dia ayahku.**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Story by Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 06 Januari 2017**

 **Sumatera Selatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daisuke terus berlatih dengan seorang guru asal China yang mengajarkan ilmu beladiri Wing Chun untuk memperdalam seni ilmu beladirinya, dan Wing Chun sendiri merupakan ilmu beladiri yang berkembang di China selain Kung Fu. Memukul, menendang dan menghindar terus ia lakukan karena lawannya adalah gurunya sendiri.

Sementara itu Jiraya menatap cucunya bangga sambil tersenyum lebar bersama kedua cucunya yang lain, Kyuubi dan Sai. "Kakak memang hebat, jadi wajar kalau dia bisa menguasai Wing Chun dalam waktu satu bulan." ujar Kyuubi menatap kakaknya kagum.

"Tentu saja karena dia cucuku!" seru Jiraya dengan sombongnya.

"Dan dia kakakku." timpal Sai lalu mereka bertiga tertawa ringan.

Seorang pria berambut raven berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk, ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan rambutnya di tutupi oleh topi berwarna hitam dan mengenakan kaca mata hitam pula. Ia tersenyum kecil karena melihat kemampuan Daisuke dan setelah puas menyaksikannya, ia berbalik untuk pergi dan kepergiannya tentu saja di lihat oleh Daisuke sendiri. _Pria itu,_ batinnya menatap punggung pria itu yang menjauh.

 **Bugh!**

Daisuke terlempar cukup jauh karena tendangan yang dia dapat. "Ada apa dengan mu Daisuke? Kau harus fokus!" seru gurunya membuat Daisuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gurunya untuk sebentar lalu kembali melihat pintu masuk sanggar perguruan sekali lagi dan melihat mobil sprot mewah berwarna biru gelap melewati depan pintu.

"Jadi pria berambut hitam itu yang mengikuti kami terus lalu siapa pria berambut putih itu?" gumam Daisuke.

"Sudah cukup Choi Lee." ujar Jiraya sambil beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri cucu sulungnya. "Daisuke, kamu istirahatlah dulu dan kalau keringat mu sudah hilang mandilah lalu makan, setelah itu ajak adik-adik mu pulang karena hari sudah sore, ibu mu pasti akan khawatir." ujar Jiraya kepada Daisuke.

"Iya kakek." Daisuke mengangguk mengerti dan berdiri dari posisinya. Jiraya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Daisuke pelan.

"Kakak! Kita makan dulu yuk! Bibi Sara sudah masak makanan yang banyak!" seru Kyuubi keras.

"Iya tapi ingat kalau yang makan bukan hanya perut mu Kyuubi." sahut Daisuke membuat Kyuubi mempout bibirnya. Tentu saja Kyuubi tahu maksud kakaknya karena panti asuahan dan sanggar perguruan karate ini di gabung jadi satu. Semua anak panti akan makan di ruang makan bersama mereka dan semua anak panti disini juga hebat dalam beladiri dan selalu akrab seperti keluarga dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa panti asuahan dan sanggar perguruan beladiri bisa bergabung jadi satu adalah karena Jiraya adalah pemilik perguruan secara turun temurun dari keluarganya.

Jiraya menikah dengan seorang wanita bernama Tsunade yang merupakan kepala panti asuhan Himawari dan keduanya pun sepakat untuk menyatukan perguruan beladiri dan panti asuhan.

Sudah hampir lima tahun Tsunade meninggalkan mereka semua dan Jiraya sudah merelakan kepergian istrinya itu meski mereka tidak memiliki anak kandung tapi anak mereka di perguruan dan panti sangat banyak. Jiraya mensyukuri semuanya tanpa marah atau kesal kepada sang pencipta.

 **...**

"Ibu." panggil Daisuke pelan.

Naruto yang sedang melipat pakaian menoleh kearah putranya yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. "Iya?" sahutnya lalu kembali melipat pakaian bersama putri bungsunya.

"Kenapa tuan Sarutobi sangat baik kepada kita?" tanya Daisuke penasaran.

Naruto terhenti sejenak dan menatap putra sulungnya lama. "Ibu tidak tahu tapi katanya, dia sudah menganggap ibu seperti anak mereka sendiri." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tahu itu tapi ibu bukankah sangat aneh ada orang mau menyumbangkan banyak uang untuk panti dan selalu membantu kita tanpa alasan atau tidak ada maksud tertentu. Alasan sudah di anggap seperti anak sendiri adalah alasan yang sangat pasaran." ujar Daisuke kembali menghentikan gerakan tangan ibunya yang ingin melipat pakaiannya.

"Mereka sudah tua kak, dan ku rasa mereka melakukan itu karena tidak tahu menggunakan uang mereka yang sangat banyak untuk apa sedangkan anak-anak mereka sudah lama meninggal dunia, ya kecuali Konohamaru yang mereka masukan ke dalam perguruan kita untuk menjadi anak yang mandiri atau uang yang mereka sumbangkan adalah karena ada Konohamaru." ujar Sai menimpali sambil terus menggores pensilnya di kain kanvas.

"Yang di katakan kak Sai benar." sahut Kyuubi sedangkan Daisuke masih memasang wajah berpikirnya.

 _Tidak mungkin, Konohamaru pernah berkata kalau ayahnya hanyalah pegawai negeri sipil biasa dan ibunya seorang guru sedangkan kakek dan neneknya sudah lama menganggur dan tidak berkerja, dan kalau mereka memang kaya kenapa Konohamaru di biarkan berkerja disini,_ pikir Daisuke curiga.

" _Aku sangat senang sekali karena aku bisa sekolah di Uchi Internasional High School bersama kalian! Beasiswa lagi!"_

Perkataan Konohamaru dua tahun yang lalu kembali berputar di pikirannya, Konohamaru berkata seperti itu saat mereka, Daisuke, Sai, Kyuubi dan Konohamaru sendiri, berdiri di depan pintu gerbang UIHS saat hari penerimaan siswa baru.

Kyuubi itu tidak pintar seperti dirinya begitu juga dengan Sai, Sai memang pintar tapi dia selalu malas belajar dan sibuk melukis tapi untungnya karena Sai selalu berada di sepuluh besar sedangkan Kyuubi sendiri, ia lebih suka bertarung ketimbang belajar dan anehnya mereka mendapat beasiswa di UIHS untuk siswa berprestasi.

Saat baru masuk SMA, mereka juga mendapatkan barang-barang yang tidak biasa begitu juga dengan Konohamaru sedangkan siswa beasiswa lainnya tidak mendapatkannya dan mereka berempat di suruh untuk tidak memberitahu siswa lainnya.

Mereka mendapatkan laptop satu orang satu yang harganya bisa di bilang cukup mahal dan perlengkapannya seperti speaker, dua buah flashdisk, kabel data, alat print, alat scane lalu buku beberapa pak, beberapa kotak pensil dan pulpen serta barang-barang lainnya untuk sekolah.

Anehkan!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Suke?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan sikap putra sulungnya.

"Hn, tidak ada bu." jawab Daisuke sambil tersenyum. "Ah! Apakah ibu tahu saat ini tuan Sarutobi tinggal dimana?" tanya Daisuke. Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Ibu tidak tahu, tapi coba kau bertanya kepada Konohamaru mungkin dia tahu." jawabnya. Daisuke mengangguk kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup dan ia kunci. Daisuke mulai membuka laptopnya dan mulai menyelidiki tentang sekolahnya melalui internet dan kalau perlu dia akan merentas sistem sekolahnya.

Satu jam sudah terlewati dan akhirnya Daisuke tahu kalau ternyata sekolahnya merupakan saham milik Uchi Group. Perusahaan multi nasional dan merupakan salah satu dari sepuluh perusahaan terkaya di Asia.

Setelah mengetahui hal itu ia mulai membuka blog yang membahas tentang Uchi Group.

 _Uchiha adalah keluarga bangsawan Konoha dan merupakan keluarga bangsawan yang terkaya di Jepang. Putra sulung dari keluarga inti Uchiha saat ini hilang entah kemana sedangkan putra sulung mereka Uchiha Sasuke memimpin perusahaan raksasa milik keluarga besar Uchiha dibantu oleh Uchiha lainnya dan sampai saat ini Uchiha Sasuke di kabarkan belum menikah meski usianya sudah menginjak kepala empat namun ada isu yang mengatakan kalau dia pernah menikah namun keluarga Uchiha mengatakan kalau hal itu hanya hoak._

Daisuke membaca setiap kalimat itu dengan sangat teliti hingga akhirnya berakhir dan di bawah sekali terdapat beberapa foto Uchiha Sasuke bersama seketarisnya berambut putih lalu foto Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan mobil sport yang sangat mewah berwarna biru tua.

"Orang ini." ucap Daisuke memperhatikan foto Kakashi. "Dia Hatake Kakashi dan mobil ini sama dengan mobil yang sering mengikuti ku dan ibu dari kejauhan."gumam Daisuke pelan dan ia pun menyadari satu hal tentang dirinya dan Sasuke. Wajah mereka sangat mirip bahkan gaya rambut mereka sama dan Sasuke juga mirip dengan kedua saudaranya.

"Aku belum bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan saat ini, karena aku harus memastikan semuanya terlebih dahulu." ucapnya pelan sambil menatap foto Uchiha Sasuke yang datar dan dingin seperti wajahnya.

 **...**

"Ibu kami pergi ya!" seru Kyuubi sambil menggandeng kedua tangan kakaknya keluar dari pintu.

"Iya hati-hati sayang!" sahut Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya yang selalu akur walau terkadang suka bertengkar karena hal sepele tapi itulah saudara. Hidup ini tidak selamanya damai dan tentram, karena terkadang akan ada masalah yang menimpa dan tinggal bagaimana sikap kita untuk menghadapinya.

Hari ini tidak ada mobil sport itu lagi yang mengikuti mereka membuat Daisuke sedikit heran tapi itu tidak terlalu ia pikirkan karena memang seperti itulah, terkadang mobil itu ada dan kadang tidak dan sekarang dia tahu siapa yang membawa mobil itu mengingat nomor kendaraan itu sama dengan yang ada di foto semalam. _Uchiha Sasuke, siapa sebenarnya dirimu?_ batinnya penuh tanda tanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Cih!" Sasuke bersin pelan dan kembali fokus dengan laptopnya karena dia harus menyelesaikan perkerjaannya dengan cepat sedangkan Kakashi juga sama sibuknya dengan dirinya.

Sasuke mendengar ponselnya berbunyi untuk sesaat dan melihat ada pemberitahuan di Instagramnnya. Nama Instagram Sasuke sendiri adalah UchiSas dan di dalam akunnya hanya ada foto-foto hasil kamera SLRnya.

Sasuke membuka aplikasi itu dan melihat nama Kyuubi yang menyukai salah satu fotonya. Sasuke tersenyum apalagi saat melihat akun Kyuubi memposting foto terbarunya bersama Daisuke dan Sai yang sedang berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat Kyuubi yang memegang tongsis, pasti gadis itu tidak akan belajar dengan benar lalu ia kembali di kejutkan dengan foto Kyuubi yang beberapa detik yang lalu kembali di post.

Kyuubi berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil memegang kertas HVS bertuliskan _Om Tolelet Om_ seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil bis. Sasuke mendengus geli melihatnya dan tersenyum kecil. _Pasti dia menyuruh Daisuke atau Sai untuk memfotonya!_ pikir Sasuke geli.

Andai dia bisa menyelesaikan perkerjaannya lebih cepat, pasti saat ini ia sedang menyaksikan wajah kesal Daisuke karena Kyuubi minta di foto dan Sai yang tertawa geli bahkan ikut-ikutan Kyuubi.

"Maaf Sasuke- _sama_." tegur Kakashi pelan.

Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya kembali setelah mengscreen foto yang Kyuubi posting tadi dan melihat Kakashi membawa kotak makanan untuk sarapannya. "Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Kakashi menaruh kotak makan itu di meja kerjanya.

"Beberapa hari lagi ada pertandingan karate antara lima perguruan di stadion Suna, apakah anda mau melihatnya? Karena mereka bertiga juga ikut dan kebetulah hari itu tepat pada tanggal ulang tahun mereka." ujar Kakashi memberitahukan.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tentu saja aku akan datang dan aku sendiri yang akan membuatkan kue untuk mereka dan membeli kadonya, kau siapakan saja aku tiket." sahut Sasuke.

Kakashi menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Anda bisa membuat kue ulang tahun?" tanya Kakashi ragu. Sasuke kembali melihat Kakashi yang masih menatapnya. "Tentu saja dan asal kau tahu aku privat dengan Chouji secara diam-diam, jangan beritahu orang lain." jawab Sasuke pelan.

Kakashi tertawa pelan mendengarnya dan mengangguk paham.

"Kakashi."

"Iya tuan?"

"Seperti biasa, kerahkan semua orang yang kau punya untuk melindungi mereka." ucap Sasuke lirih. "Dan aku harap mereka benar-benar orang terlatih." lanjutnya.

Kakashi terdiam dan mengangguk.

 **...**

"Kakek dan nenek ku menyumbangkan uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Konohamaru kepada Daisuke dan Daisuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Konohamaru terdiam dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Kau tahu alasan mereka memasukan aku ke perguruan?" tanya Konohamaru dan Daisuke menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak tahu tapi sebenarnya tahu. Mereka pernah bilang kepada kakeknya jangan sampai Konohamaru tahu karena mereka tidak mau Konohamaru berbuat sesuka hatinya di perguruan. Tentu saja Daisuke tahu karena menguping saat kakek dan nenek Konohamaru berada di kantor kakeknya.

"Yang aku tahu ya Suke, mereka tidak mungkin punya uang sebanyak itu, kau pasti bercanda, kakekku hanya mengandalkan hasil kebun Apel miliknya dan itupun untuk membiayai kehidupannya dan para karyawan lalu memberiku uang saku untukku, mereka memasukan aku ke perguruan agar aku tidak tinggal di desa kecil,

mereka ingin aku tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas seperti anak kota lainnya meski aku harus berjuang untuk bisa terus berada di sepuluh besar dan aku baru tahu kalau mereka punya cafe dan anehnya cafe itu mereka berikan kepada ibu mu, seharusnya cafe itu mereka serahkan kepadaku sebagai cucu kandung mereka kalau memang cafe itu milik mereka tapi lihatlah, itu tidak terjadikan, tapi aku pernah menguping pembicaraan mereka bahwa cafe itu milik tuan Hatake dan tuan Hatake meminta mereka memberikan cafe itu kepada ibumu."

Daisuke terdiam mendengarkan semua cerita Konohamaru dan memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi pada keluarganya selalu berhubungan dengan orang bernama Hatake Kakashi, seketaris dari Uchiha Sasuke. President direktur Uchi Group.

"Aku yakin kau pasti salah dengar karena kakek dan nenekku tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu, Daisuke." ujar Konohamaru sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Daisuke mengangguk lalu pergi dari hadapan Konohamaru namun ia ingat sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali berbalik kembali untuk melihat Konohamaru yang kembali membaca buku tebalnya.

"Dimana kakek dan nenek mu tinggal saat ini?" tannya Daisuke menatap pemuda itu.

Konohamaru menoleh untuk sebentar lalu menulis sesuatu di buku kecil yang sering ia bawa jika datang keperpustakaan.

 **Sreek..**

Konohamaru menyodorkan kertas itu kepada Daisuke. Daisuke menerimanya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Dingin seperti biasa." Konohamaru tersenyum kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakak!" teriak Kyuubi cukup keras dari kejauhan.

Daisuke menoleh dan melihat adik bungsunya berlari dengan sangat cepat kearahnya dan berhenti setelah sampai seraya mengatur napas yang terengah-engah sedangkan Daisuke hanya diam memperhatikan adiknya.

"Mulai besok kita tidak perlu datang kesekolah lagi karena kita bertiga akan dispen untuk pertandingan." ujarnya memberitahukan seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas ukuran A4 yang berisikan izin untuk mereka bertiga dan sudah ada tanda tangan dari kepala sekolah.

Setelah membaca isinya, ia memberikan kertas itu kembali kepada Kyuubi. "Hn." gumam Daisuke lalu pergi dari hadapan adiknya.

"Ishh... Selalu saja, oh tuhan kenapa aku punya kakak kayak patung es berjalan sih!" dengus Kyuubi kesal.

 **...**

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat kue buatannya yang hasilnya cukup memuaskan apalagi haisan kuenya cukup rapi meskipun sederhana karena Sasuke juga baru belajar beberapa minggu yang lalu jadi wajar kalau hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus seperti para ahli kue.

Sasuke langsung menyimpannya di dalam kotak lalu memasukannya ke dalam kulkas kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

 **Drrrt...**

Sasuke yang baru saja melepaskan baju atasannya segera meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari Kakashi yang mengatakan kalau ia berhasil mendapatkan tiket.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian meletakan ponselnya lagi lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya saat air hangat dari shower membasahi seluruh tubuh telanjangnya yang terlihat begitu sexy dan terawat meski usianya sudah tak lagi muda tapi karena darah Uchiha masih mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, jadi wajar ia masih terlihat tampan seperti pria awal tiga puluhan.

"Naruto, maaf." gumamnya lalu membuka kedua matanya dan mengadahkan tangan kanannya keatas kemudian di genggamnya. "Meski kita tidak bersama lagi tapi yakinlah kalau aku hanya mencintai mu sampai kapanpun." lirihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terus Daisuke kalahkan musuh mu!" seru Sasuke keras saat Daisuke mulai kualahan melawan lawannya. "Ayolah Daisuke kau harus kuat nak!" ujarnya penuh penekanan dan tanpa dia sadari saat ini Daisuke tengah mengedarkan pandangannya lalu tanpa di sengaja, kedua manik hitam milik Sasuke dan Daisuke saling menatap lalu Daisuke membuang mukanya untuk kembali fokus dengan lawannya tanpa dia tahu kalau kini detak jantung Sasuke tengah menggila.

 **TEEEEENG!**

"Pemenang kita kali ini adalah Daisuke Senju!" seru MC bangga sambil mengangkat tangan kanan Daisuke tinggi.

"Yeeeeeeeee..."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar hingga giginya terlihat. Sasuke bersorak senang dan mengatakan kepada semua penonton yang duduk di dekatnya kalau Daisuke adalah putranya dan membuat para penonton memberikan ucapan selamat padanya.

Sorak-sorai mulai terdengar memenuhi stadion yang di jadikan tempat untuk olimpiade karate tingkat nasional. Teriakan-teriakan yang mengelu-elukan nama sang pemenang terdengar sangat nyaring dan jelas. Daisuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan membungkukan badannya singkat membuat para gadis yang melihatnya terpesona.

Kyuubi dan Sai naik keatas panggung dan memeluk saudara mereka erat. "Kakak hebat! Benar-benar hebat!" seru Kyuubi bangga menatap kakaknya haru.

Daisuke tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut adik kembarnya gemas. "Kau harus berjuang juga biar bisa menang!" sahut Daisuke menatap adik-adiknya bangga.

Ketiga bersaudara itu tertawa pelan lalu turun dari atas panggung sambi membawa piala yang cukup besar untuk dipersembahkan kepada ibu mereka yang telah menunggu.

"Anak-anak ku memang hebat!" puji Naruto kepada anak-anaknya bangga.

Ketiga anak kembarnya tersenyum lebar kecuali Daisuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mereka berhamburan untuk memeluk Naruto bersamaan, membuat ibu mereka cukup kualahan.

Naruto beruntung memiliki anak-anaknya saat ini, meski mereka hidup dan besar tanpa kasih seorang ayah tapi mereka mampu menjalani hari-hari dengan sangat baik walaupun mendapat ejekan dari sana dan sini karena tidak punya ayah tapi mereka yakin mereka punya ayah seperti apa yang pernah Naruto katakan kepada mereka.

Ini adalah ketiga kalinya Daisuke membawa piala juara satu dalam pertandingan Karate lalu dua piala dalam pertandingan Wing Chun di Cina sedangkan adik-adiknya baru mendapat juara tiga dan dua saja tapi Naruto tetap bangga kepada mereka semua.

"Huaaaaa... Hebat sekali padahal aku yang melatih mereka semua agar menjadi atlit yang hebat tapi lihatlah, aku tidak di peluk sama sekali!" gerutu Jiraya pura-pura ngambek menatap cucu-cucunya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Ketiga saudara itu terkekeh geli mendengarnya lalu berlari kecil dan memeluk Jiraya. "Terima kasih kakek!" seru ketiganya membuat Jiraya tersenyum lebar dan Naruto tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang ke rumah, nanti ibu masakin banyak makanan!" seru Naruto dan ketiganya berseru senang termasuk Jiraya yang langsung mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Naruto.

Mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari stadion dengan wajah di penuhi kebahagian apalagi mendengar celotehan Kyuubi yang mengatakan kalau mereka bertiga akan menjadi atlit kembar terhebat sepanjang masa.

"Daisuke-kun!"

"Sai-kun!"

"Kyuu-chan!"

Mereka berlima sedikit kaget saat melihat sekelompok remaja berlari kearah mereka sambil membawa tiga buah kado dan kue ulang tahun yang sangat besar.

"Kami adalah fans kalian dan selamat ulang tahun!" seru salah satu di antara mereka lalu yang lain ikut berseru ria dan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat ketiga anaknya yang kaget namun senang mendapat kejutan dari fans, ngomong-ngomong soal fans, Naruto baru tahu kalau ternyata anak kembarnya memiliki fans yang banyak.

Setelah menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, lalu potong kue, makan kue kemudian berselfie ria, mereka langsung pamit undur diri.

"Pegang sebentar, kakak mau pergi sebentar." ujar Daisuke seraya menyerahkan kotak kado miliknya kepada Kyuubi dan berlari begitu saja entah kemana.

"Ya ampun kuenya enak sekali! Pasti ini kue mahal!" seru Jiraya yang sejak tadi masih mencomot kue yang Naruto pegang.

"Ayah nanti di rumah kita makan lagi." tegur Naruto dan Jiraya hanya nyengir kuda mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Daisuke berhenti saat melihat sekelompok remaja tadi mengerumini mobil mewah. Mereka diberi uang oleh seorang pria berambut putih dan bermasker hitam.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya.

"Tentu saja, tidak masalah tuan, tanpa tuan kasih uang pun kami bakal tetap jadi penggemar ketiganya kok." sahut seorang gadis yang merona malu.

"Hatake Kakasih." ucap Daisuke pelan mengamati pria itu dengan pandangan penuh selidik, kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menemui keluarganya yang saat ini masih menunggunya.

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari pintu melihat Daisuke menghampiri keluarganya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Naruto dan anak-anaknya tanpa mereka ketahui karena Sasuke menggunakan topi kupluk berwarna abu-abu dan kaca mata hitam serta masker.

Sasuke sangat bahagia melihat anak-anaknya serta Naruto memakan kue buatannya bahkan Kyuubi terlihat ketagihan bersama kakeknya.

"Tuan." Kakashi membungkukkan badannya saat Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Mereka memakan kuenya." ujar Sasuke senang sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan di ikuti oleh Kakashi yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kembali ke gedung keperusahaan." ujar Kakashi kepada sopir yang membawa mobilnya.

"Anda pasti sangat bahagia." ujar Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya diam sambil tersenyum menatap bangunan-bangunan tinggi dari balik jendela mobil. "Iya aku bahagia." jawabnya lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daisuke memperhatikan rumah sederhana yang berdiri dengan kokoh di hadapannya saat ini dan mencocokan alamat yang tertulis dikertas dengan rumah itu.

"Jalan Sora, Rumah warna putih, warna pagarnya hitam, halaman penuh bunga dan bernomor 321." ucapnya pelan dan melihat nomor 321 tertera di pintu pagar rumah.

Daisuke mengoyak kertas itu hingga kecil-kecil kemudian ia buang ke dalam kotak sampah disamping pintu gerbang.

"Aku akan mengetahui semuanya." ucapnya pelan dan membuka pintu pagar rumah

"Daisuke?" panggil Sarutobi ragu saat melihat Daisuke yang hendak mengetuk pintu.

"Hn." Daisuke mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

"Katakan kepadaku, darimana kau mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak hingga setiap bulan kau mengirim uang yang sangat banyak untuk panti asuhan dan memberikan cafe itu kepada ibuku dan bukan cucu kalian." ujar Daisuke menatap pasutri di depannya penuh selidik.

"Aa... Itu karena kami ini sudah tua dan tidak tahu harus mengapakan uang sebanyak itu jadi kami sumbangkan saja." Sarutobi terkekeh pelan untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Oh lalu cucu kalian itu kalian anggap apa?" tanya Daisuke sarkastik dan mereka terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, ibu mu pasti sangat khawatir." ujar istri Sarutobi.

Daisuke mendelik tajam mendengarnya lalu mengeluarkan belati dari saku celananya. "Kalian pasti sudah tahu bukan aku siapa? Tanpa benda ini pun aku bisa menghabisi nyawa kalian atau cucu kalian saja?" Daisuke tersenyum evil menatap kedua pasutri itu yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Pilihlah kematian kalian, cucu kalian atau beritahu aku?" Daisuke mengeluarkan belati itu dari sarungnya dan memainkannya dengan lihai. "Akan kami katakan!" seru Sarutobi dan Daisuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengarnya. "Bagus!"

"Saat itu putra kami Asuma sedang sakit keras dan butuh pengobatan dengan biaya yang tidak sedikit, lalu datang seorang pria bernama Hatake Kakashi, dia berkata bahwa akan membiayai semua pengobatan anak kami dengan syarat bahwa kami harus mengikuti semua yang dia katakan dan jangan sampai Asuma dan istrinya tahu.

"Pertama kami diminta untuk menjadi donatur sebuah panti asuhan dan memberi panti itu uang atas nama kami, pria itu memberi kami uang yang sangat banyak untuk di berikan kepada panti atas nama kami berdua dan dia mengancam kami, kalau uang itu tidak kami berikan kepada panti maka dia akan membunuh anak dan menantu kami.

"Kami menurutinya dan anakku Asuma sembuh total dari penyakitnya, kami sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada tuan Hatake." Sarutobi tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu suatu hari dia memberikan uang yang cukup banyak dan menyuruh kami menggunakan uang itu untuk persalinan seorang wanita bernama Naruto yang katanya hamil kembar tiga. Kami menurutinya dan saat wanita itu selesai melahirkan dan tertidur, pria itu membawa tuannya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kami melihatnya, pria itu sangat tampan persis seperti dirimu, dia menangis melihat kalian bertiga dan memeluk kalian yang masih bayi satu persatu lalu ia cium dari dahi, kedua pipi, dagu dan kedua mata kalian,

"Dan saat melihat ibu kalian, pria itu memeluk ibu kalian erat dan anehnya ibu kalian tidak terbangun sama sekali, dia berulang kali mengatakan maaf dan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintai kalian, aku dan istriku terharu melihatnya lalu dia mencium dahi kalian lama kemudian mencium bibir ibu kalian sekilas lalu pergi begitu saja dan tuan Hatake berkata bahwa kami tidak boleh tahu siapa tuannya itu, kami menuruti saja.

"Tapi kami pun menarik sebuah kesimpulan kalau pria itu adalah suami ibu mu dan juga ayah mu Daisuke, dia mencintai kalian dan sangat menyayangi kalian. Karena hal itulah kami melakukan setiap perkataan tuan Hatake yang menyuruh kami meringankan kehidupan kalian dengan uang yang terus ia kirim setiap bulan atas nama kami, diberikan kepada panti.

"Dan keberuntungan sepertinya tidak berpihak kepada kami, anak dan menantu kami meninggal saat terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas ketika akan pulang dari pasar, meninggalkan Konohamaru yang masih kecil dan tuan Hatake datang saat anak dan menantu kami di makamkan.

"Dan waktu terus berjalan hingga tuan Hatake membangun sebuah cafe sekaligus butik dalam satu ruangan dan hanya di pisah oleh lemari setinggi satu meter yang sangat bagus karena di hiasi pot-pot bunga kecil dan aksesoris lainnya, dia meminta kami memperkerjakan ibu mu lalu setelah sedikit lama, dia mengatakan kepada ku kalau cafe itu harus di berikan kepada ibu mu dan agar ibu mau menerima, kami harus buat banyak alasan dan memaksanya untuk menerima cafe itu dengan jaminan masa depan cucu kami akan cerah.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti sudah mengerti maksud dari apa yang tuan Hateke lakukan bukan?"

Daisuke diam mendengarkan setiap penjelasan dari tuan Sarutobi dan istrinya sambil sesekali bertanya dengan penuh selidik. Yah, akhirnya ia bisa membuat kedua orang tua itu buka mulut setelah dia ancam dengan belati kecil yang memang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana.

"Hatake Kakashi." ucapnya pelan.

 _Semuanya selalu mengarahkan kepada pria itu, siapa dia?_ batin Daisuke resah.

"Baiklah dan aku harap kalian tidak bicara kepada tuan Hatake kalau aku bertanya seperti ini kepada kalian." ujar Daisuke setelah kedua orang tua itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Kedua orang tua itu mengangguk mengerti dan Daisuke langsung pergi begitu saja keluar dari rumah sederhana milik tuan Sarutobi karena sekarang tujuannya adalah rumah sakit tempat ibunya melahirkan dirinya dan juga kedua adik kembarnya, berharap CCTV sudah ada di tahun kelahirannya dan sebuah keberuntungan kalau saja di rumah sakit itu sudah ada CCTV.

"Aku akan mendapatkan mu Hatake Kakashi." ucapnya pelan.

 **...**

"Ditahun 1998, kami tidak memasang CCTV." jawab resepsionist rumah sakit kepada Daisuke.

Daisuke terdiam sesaat dan menggangguk lalu berjalan pergi meninggakan resepsionist yang terlihat kecewa karena melihat kepergian Daisuke.

"Dia sangat tampan." puji salah satu resepsionist.

 _Apakah pria itu benar-benar ayahku? Aku harus mencari tuan Hatake!_ batin Daisuke penasaran.

Daisuke baru saja keluar dari pintu gerbang rumah sakit dan melihat Kakashi baru saja keluar dari resto, Daisuke menyeringai kecil. Keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepadanya saat ini.

Daisuke berlari kearah Kakashi dan menarik lengan pria paruh baya itu agar melihat kearahnya. "Kau! Ikut aku!" ujarnya tegas dan menarik Kakashi untuk menjauh dari keramaian hingga dia mendorong tubuh Kakashi kesebuah area bangunan tua tidak terpakai.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa aku jadi langsung saja katakan semuanya padaku!" ujar Daisuke to the point membuat Kakashi terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Apa maksud mu anak muda?" tanya Kakashi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau pura-pura tidak tahu atau sedang mengidap amnesia dadakan?" tanya Daisuke sarkastis.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor karena jam istirahat karyawan sudah berakhir." ujar Kakashi sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan main-main dengan ku." ujar Daisuke mengacam seraya mengeluarkan belati miliknya dari saku jaket yang dia kenakan.

"Wo wo wo... Anak muda jangan main-main dengan belati itu." ujar Kakashi dengan santainya dan Daisuke juga dengan santai melempar belati itu hingga menggores leher Kakashi.

"Akh!"

"Bicara sebelum aku menghabisi mu." ucap Daisuke dingin seraya berjalan menuju sebuah ban dan duduk disana dengan santai.

"Baiklah." Kakashi menghela napas panjang kemudian ikut duduk disebuah ban yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri dan mulai mengelap lehernya yang berdarah dengan sapu tangan.

"Aku sudah tahu dari Sarutobi, dia menceritakan semua padaku melalui telpon tadi." Kakashi terdiam sejenak karena meringis saat sapu tangannya menyentuh lukanya.

"Dan aku yakin kau pasti sudah mencari tahu siapa aku dan Uchiha Sasuke kan?"

Daisuke hanya diam.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan. "Kau cerdas dan jenius seperti ayah mu pantas saja tuan Sasuke sangat bangga kepadamu dan saudara-saudara mu." Kakashi tersenyum.

"Percayalah Daisuke, ayah mu meninggalkan kalian bukan karena dia benci atau tidak menyukai kalian tapi karena dia mencintai kalian lebih dari apapun. Tuan Sasuke meninggalkan kalian karena ia tahu kalau ibunya, nenek kalian tidak menyukai hubungan ibumu dan ayah mu, ayah mu kabur dari rumah dan tidak pernah kembali karena menikah dengan ibumu dan Uchi Group membutuhkan seorang ahli waris, karena ahli waris mereka yang sesungguhnya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Nenek mu mengancam ayah mu, akan membunuh ibu kalian jika ayah mu tidak kembali dalam waktu satu minggu dan nenek mu itu memang orang sangat berpengaruh di dalam dunia bisnis termasuk kakek mu, mereka sama-sama tidak menyukai asal-usul ibu mu yang tidak jelas, mereka bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menyingkirkan ibu kalian dari samping ayah kalian.

"Pada akhirnya ayah kalian pasrah dan pergi meninggalkan ibu kalian tapi meskipun begitu, ayah kalian selalu memperhatikan kalian semua dari kejauhan, memenuhi kebutuhan kalian tanpa kalian ketahui dan melindungi kalian dari kakek dan nenek kalian tanpa kalian ketahui."

Kakashi terdiam sejenak dan melihat raut wajah Daisuke tetap terlihat datar dan dingin tapi Kakashi yakin, saat ini pemuda itu sedang mendengarkan dengan sangat baik dan dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan.

"Ayah kalian bahkan selalu menolak perjodohan hingga usianya empat puluh tahun seperti saat ini, karena cinta dan hatinya, tuan besar Fugaku akhirnya luluh juga, dia mulai menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk mencari kalian semua dan sayangnya orang-orang tuan Fugaku ada orang-orang ayahmu juga, mereka tidak melakukan pencarian atas perintah ayah mu karena ayah mu tidak ingin sampai nyonya besar mengetahui keberadaan kalian."

Daisuke tersenyum miring dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi tapi suara Kakashi mengintrupsinya. "Daisuke."

"Hn."

"Jangan benci ayah mu, mereka sama-sama tersiksa baik ayah mu ataupun ibu mu dan kalau bisa satukan mereka lagi."

Daisuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap langit biru dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Daisuke."

"Apa lagi?" Daisuke membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Kakashi kesal.

"Bisakah aku memfoto mu untuk aku kirimkan kepada ayahmu?"

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di dalam mobil.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya saat benda berbentuk persegi itu bergetar dan melihat ada pesan dari seketarisnya sekaligus tangan kanannya, telah mengirim beberapa foto seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat mirip dengannya. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya dan rasa lelahnya menghilang dengan cepat karena melihat foto itu lalu ia simpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya sebelum Mikoto melihatnya.

 **...**

"Kau berani menentangku?!" bentak Mikoto.

"Maaf, tuan-tuan dan nyonya kalau ingin berbicara soal keluarga jangan disini." pinta Konohamaru menatap ketiga Uchiha yang masih memasang wajah penuh emosi.

"Kau siapa berani memerintahku?! Aku bisa membeli tempat ini kalau aku mau!" sahut Mikoto emosi menatap Konohamaru.

"Cih dasar orang kaya." celetuk Konohamaru sinis.

"Maaf tapi ini bukan tempat untuk kalian membuat keributan." ujar Daisuke dingin.

Konohamaru menoleh dan melihat Daisuke sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Silahkan pergi!" ujarnya tegas.

 **Triing!**

Daisuke menoleh dan melihat Kakashi masuk untuk menemui Sasuke namun sangat terkejut saat melihat wajahnya. "Tu-tuan muda." ucapnya pelan.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke melihat tangan kanannya yang terlihat takut melihat Daisuke.

Daisuke menyeringai kecil kearah Kakashi dan membuat pria itu semakin ketakutan melihatnya.

"Sebaiknya aku jelaskan kalau anda ikut dengan ku." jawab Kakashi.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke urusan kita belum selesai!" seru Mikoto tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dan tetap mengikuti Kakashi meninggalkan Mikoto dan Fugaku serta Daisuke dan Konohamaru.

"Pergilah." ujar Daisuke mengusir Konohamaru. Konohamaru mengangguk mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan Daisuke bersama Uchiha yang masih tinggal.

Daisuke meletakan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Mikoto dan Fugaku bergantian. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya dan jangan pernah berharap kalau kalian bisa memisahkan kami dari ibu kami, kami bukan anak lemah dan jangan pernah berani menyentuh ibuku karena kalian akan menyesal jika melakukannya." ujar Daisuke kemudian memasang senyum evilnya.

 **...**

"Tuan muda Daisuke mencari tahu semuanya hingga akhirnya ia tahu karena setiap ia bertanya maka selalu namaku yang akan menjadi incaran, dia anaknya jenius seperti anda. Tuan muda menemui ku saat aku baru saja keluar dari resto, dia membawaku ketempat sepi lalu mengancam akan membunuh ku jika aku tidak mau buka mulut." Kakashi terkekeh pelan karena menceritakan semuanya kepada Sasuke. "Dan anda harus tahu kalau belatinya cukup tajam." lanjutnya seraya menunjukan lehernya yang di perban sebagian.

Sasuke tertawa keras mendengarnya dan di sela tawanya, air matanya ikut mengalir. Kakashi membuang mukanya karena tidak sanggup melihat wajah tuannya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Orang-orang seperti mereka memangs sering membuat keribuatan, dasar orang kaya tidak berguna!" celetuk Kyuubi yang tadi sempat menyaksikan semuanya dari atas anak tangga.

"Yah dan karena orang kayalah negara kita maju." timpal Konohamaru.

Kyuubi mendelik tak suka dan melemparkan sandalnya kearah Konohamaru.

Daisuke tersenyum tipis melihat cafenya kembali seperti semula. "Kyuubi layani pembeli, sepertinya mereka ingin membeli pakaian." ujar Daisuke kepada adik bungsunya sambil menujuk beberapa orang wanita muda yang berjalan mendekati cafe.

"Kalau begitu kakak harus temani aku karena dengan begitu, mereka akan belanja yang banyak! Kakak kan model butik Flowers!" seru Kyuubi penuh semangat sambil menarik lengan Daisuke dengan cukup kuat hingga membuat pemuda itu hampir terjungkal.

"Menurut kalian mana yang bagus?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dan berambut merah panjang kepada dua wanita muda di dekatnya.

"Kaa-san sepertinya gaun yang ini bagus jika aku kenakan saat ulang tahun Kurama." sahut seorang wanita berambut ungu tua kepada wanita paruh baya.

"Kak, Hinata memang pintar dalam memilih pakaian yang cocok." timpal seorang wanita berambut merah dan mengenakan kaca mata berframe hitam.

"Selamat datang di butik dan cafe Flowers! Silahkan di pilih nyonya-nyonya!" seru Kyuubi riang sambil mengamit lengan kakaknya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Ketiga wanita itu terkekeh geli mendengarnya apalagi melihat wajah terpaksa Daisuke. "Karin." panggil Hinata kepada wanita yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Iya kak?" sahut wanita berkaca mata.

"Sepertinya anak itu sangat mirip dengan tuan Uchiha Sasuke, rekan kerja kakak mu Ku." bisik Hinata tepat di telinga Karin.

Kedua mata Karin menyipit dan memperhatikan Daisuke dengan teliti. "Wooooo dia benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke!" seru Karin heboh membuat semua orang kaget termasuk Naruto yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua dan menghampiri mereka semua.

"Nyonya Kushina." ucap Naruto lembut sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan kepada wanita berambut merah.

"Kau tetap sopan seperti biasa Naruto." Kushina tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto lembut. "Kau sangat mirip dengan suamiku sendiri dan aku seperti melihat dirinya dalam versi wanita, iyakan Karin, Hinata?" Kushina menatap putri dan menantunya bergantian.

"Iya bu, ibu benar. Dia mirip sekali dengan ayah." sahut Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sangat cantik." puji Hinata tulus.

Naruto tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Ibu mengenal mereka?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum dan hendak menjawab tapi Kushina lebih dulu menjawabnya. "Ibu mu menyelamatkan aku dan menghajar preman yang mengambil tas tanganku." ujarnya menjawab membuat Kyuubi berdecak kagum.

"Waaaaah... Ternyata meski usia ibuku sudah tiga puluh lima, ia tetap hebat untuk menghajar pria-pria brengsek." ujarnya penuh kekaguman namun tak lama Daisuke sudah menjitak kepalanya dengan cukup keras.

"Kakak!"

"Kau ini seorang gadis jadi bicaralah dengan sopan!" tegur Daisuke kemudian pergi dari area butik dan Kyuubi mengejarnya untuk balas dendam.

"Mereka anak-anak mu?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya, mereka anak-anaku, mereka kembar tiga. Ada satu lagi namanya Sai, tapi dia sedang di luar saat ini." jawabnya dan Kushina mengangguk mengerti.

"Silahkan di pilih-pilih pakaiannya, mungkin ada yang cocok dengan kalian." ujar Naruto ramah kepada pengunjung butiknya.

"Pergilah dan pilihlah." ujar Kushina kepada kedua putrinya. "Yang berambut merah itu putriku, namanya Namikaze Karin dan yang itu menantuku, dia seorang Hyuuga tapi sekarang Namikaze Hinata." ujarnya memberitahukan.

Naruto tersenyum, tentu saja ia tahu kalau Namikaze dan Hyuuga adalah bangsawan Konoha seperti halnya dengan Uchiha, Haruno dan Uzumaki. Mereka semua bangsawan, mereka hanya menikah dengan sesama bangsawan untuk mempertahankan garis keturunan dan juga kekayaan mereka.

"Aku punya seorang putri lagi, dia adik Kurama dan kakak bagi Karin tapi dia menghilang saat usianya baru satu hari, kami tidak tahu kemana dan ternyata anak kami itu di culik dan di buang oleh pembantu kami sendiri karena dendam. Katanya putri kamu sudah dia bunuh." ujar Kushina lirih sambil menghampus air matanya yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Naruto tersentuh mendengarnya karena ia juga seorang ibu dan merasakan seperti apa sakitnya jika terpisahkan dari anak sendiri. Naruto selalu merasa takut setiap saat karena ia sangat takut kalau Uchiha tahu keberadaan anak-anaknya.

"Aku yakin saat ini putri mu sudah bahagia." ujar Naruto menenangkan dan Kushina mengangguk setuju.

 **...**

"Kakak, kau selalu menghilang akhir-akhir ini, kau kemana?" tanya Kyuubi yang duduk di pinggir kasur Daisuke tanpa merasa terganggu saat kakaknya itu sedang membuka baju atasannya, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sexy kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sambil membawa beberapa jeans dan pakaian dalam untuk ganti karena dia tahu Kyuubi belum mau keluar dari kamarnya.

Sambil menunggu kakaknya mandi, Kyuubi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, memperhatikan kamar kakaknya yang bernuansa biru dongker dan warna putih.

 **Cklek!**

Daisuke keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sambil mengelap rambut ravennya yang basah dengan handuk tanpa peduli kalau saat ini ia masih bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan jeans berwarna hitam dan adikknya masih berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Kakak, kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan ku?"

"Aku sibuk Kyuu." jawab Daisuke sambil membuka pintu lemarinya untuk mengeluarkan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna putih dan jaket berwarna hitam kemudian memakainya.

"Sibuk apa?" tanya Kyuubi penuh selidik.

Daisuke tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk merapikan rambutnya, memakai pelembab wajah dan menyemprotkan parfum di tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kencan ya?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apanya?"

"Iiisssh kakak! Kau menyebalkan!"

Daisuke terkekeh geli mendengarnya lalu mendekati adiknya itu. "Kau akan tahu nanti." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lalu mengambil dompet dan ponselnya dari atas meja nakas.

"Kakak pergi dulu!"

 **...**

Setelah merentas data-data perusahaan Uchi Group termasuk komputer yang ada di ruangan Sasuke, akhirnya Daisuke tahu kegiatan-kegiatan yang ayahnya kerjakan.

Daisuke bahkan tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke tidak berada di kantornya melainkan saat ini berada di apartemennya dan bagi Daisuke bukanlah yang susah untuk mencari tahu keberadaan apartemen ayahnya itu bahkan kamarnya pun Daisuke tahu karena saat ini ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia pun menekan bel beberapa kali hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka dan Uchiha Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat tamunya sore ini adalah putranya sendiri.

"Sampai kapan anda akan membiarkan tamu anda berdiri tanpa di persilahkan untuk masuk." sindir Daisuke membuat Sasuke tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menyingkirkan dirinya dari pintu, mempersilahkan Daisuke untuk masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Aku pikir fanfic ini akan selesai dalam dua chapter ternyata tidak, karena banyak konflik dan permasalahan keluarga kayaknya ya? dan oh ya untuk marga Daisuke dan keluarga, di ganti Senju bukan Uzumaki. Fanfic ini sudah aku selesaikan dan endingnya sampai lima chapter, semoga kalian gak bosan baca karya-karya ku, terima kasih.**

 **Fanfic ini aku posting juga di wattpad, maukah kalian membacanya juga disana? Kalau aku mendapat banyak vote di wattpad, maka fanfic ini akan cepat aku posting mengingat sudah aku selesaikan hingga ending jadi semakin banyak vote dan reviews semakin cepat aku post nya, gimana?**

 **Di tunggu ya minna :)**

 **Wattpad : MitsukiHimeChan**

 **Ig : bellamitsuki**


	3. 3 Namikaze Naruto

"Apa kau yakin Kushina?" tanya Minato ragu menatap istrinya.

"Aku yakin Minato, dia benar-benar putri kita, kau lihat saja fotonya, kalian begitu mirip, hanya Karin dan Kurama yang memiliki wajah dan rambut sepertiku." jawab Kushina.

Minato kembali memperhatikan foto yang ada di ponsel istrinya, foto seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning cerah dengan manik sapphire yang begitu indah dan mempesona.

Minato mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan menghubungi seseorang. "Cari info sebanyak mungkin tentang Senju Naruto, pemilik Cafe Flowers yang terletak di daerah Iwa dan kalau bisa aku ingin mendapatkan sesuatu dari tubuh wanita itu untuk tes DNA." ujarnya kepada orang yang ada di sebrang saja dan setelah mendapat jawaban, ia pun menutup telponnya dan meletakan ponsel itu di atas meja nakas yang ada di kamarnya.

"Kita akan menyelidikinya dan kalau memang benar, dia putri kita, kita akan membawanya kembali bersama ketiga cucu kita." ujar Minato dan disambut dengan pekikkan Kushina dan pelukkan hangat.

"Tapi siapa ayah mereka?" Kushina terdiam dengan raut wajah yang sedikit penasaran. "Aku tidak tahu." jawabnya dan Minato menghela napas panjang.

 **. . .**

 **This Love**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Chapter 3 : Namikaze Naruto**

 **. . .**

"Kau mau minum sesuatu, aku bisa membuatkannya untuk mu." ujar Sasuke setelah melihat Daisuke duduk di sofa depan tv karena memang apartemenya hanya memiliki satu ruangan untuk bersantai dan menerima tamu, dapur dan ruang santai pun hanya dipisahkan oleh meja bar.

"Aku tidak mau meminum apapun."' jawab Daisuke.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, katakan aku ingin minum apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada lembut.

"Jus tomat?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, akan siap dalam waktu tiga menit." ujarnya kemudian pergi ke dapur dan tentu saja Daisuke bisa melihat apa yang dia kerjakan.

Daisuke tersenyum tipis kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya hingga kedua maniknya melihat sebuah lemari berwarna coklat dan tingginya tidak sampai satu meter, diatas lemari itu terdapat beberapa bingkai foto lama yang gambarnya tidak terlalu terang dan Daisuke sangat tahu kalau foto-foto itu foto ayahnya dan juga ibunya di saat mereka sama bahkan ada foto ayahnya yang memeluk ibunya dari belakang dengan background musim gugur, foto itu di ambil dari samping dengan wajah ibunya yang menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat wajah ayahnya dan Daisuke dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau perut ibunya sedikit buncit, itu artinya ayahnya masih bersama ibunya saat mengandungnya dan kedua saudara kembarnya.

Foto yang lainnya terlihat warnanya jauh lebih terang, foto-foto mereka bertiga dengan ibunya saat liburan ke pantai. Daisuke mendengus geli melihatnya, foto itu pasti di ambil secara diam-diam lalu ada foto yang terlihat begitu familiar di matanya, foto itu adalah foto dirinya, Kyuubi dan Sai saat ingin berangkat sekolah dan Kyuubi memfoto mereka bertiga dengan menggunakan ponsel dan tongsisnya. Foto itu di posting Kyuubi di instagramnya.

Lalu dinding yang berada di atas meja itu terlihat kosong melompong.

"Kau penguntit sejati." celetuk Daisuke geli saat Sasuke datang dengan membawa dua buah gelas jus tomat dan salah satunya ia berikan kepada Daisuke.

Sasuke memilih duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Daisuke agar dapat memperhatikan raut wajah anaknya dengan jelas. "Ya dan aku melakukannya hampir tujuh belas tahun." sahut Sasuke sambil meminum jusnya sedikit kemudian menaruh gelas itu kembali keatas meja.

"Kakashi sudah ceritanya semuanya, kau benar-benar cerdas dan jenius, aku bangga padamu." ujar Sasuke kagum menatap putra sulungnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua saudaraku yang lain, apa kau bangga dengan mereka?" tanya Daisuke seraya meletakkan gelas jusnya keatas meja.

"Tentu saja aku bangga kepada kalian dan aku merasa sangat senang karena ibu kalian mendidik kalian dengan sangat baik tanpa ada diriku disisi kalian." jawab Sasuke lirih.

"Apakah kau tidak mau hidup bersama kami?" tanya Daisuke penuh harap.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap putranya. "Melihat kalian bahagia tanpa ku, itu sudah cukup bagiku dan aku tidak ingin serakah." jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, ibu selalu menangis di kamar setelah kami menanyakan dirimu kepadanya, dia bercerita bahwa kau pria yang sangat keren, baik dan bertanggung jawab. Semua itu benar, kau bertanggung jawab kepada kami, kau memberikan nafkah dan melindungi kami walaupun itu dari kejauhan, kau selalu saja memperhatikan kami saat sepulang sekolah atau ingin berangkat sekolah dan saat kami berlatih, aku sempat berpikir, apakah itu perkerjaan mu atau hobimu?"

Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengarnya. "Dua-duanya mungkin?"

Daisuke tersenyum dan kembali meraih gelasnya untuk minum jus buatan ayahnya yang begitu nikmat. "Aku mencintainya begitu juga dengan kalian." ucap Sasuke lirih seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Aku izin kepada ibuku kalau aku akan mengindap di rumah temanku, jadi kau harus menampungku malam ini, mengerti?" ujar Daisuke dengan sikap bossy persis seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, nanti aku jawab." ujar Daisuke.

"Apa yang ingin aku tanyakan? Kaulah yang harusnya bercerita kepadaku, ceritalah banyak hal karena aku ingin mendengarnya." sahut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bercerita apa." ucap Daisuke pelan.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sangat murah senyum, senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan untuk orang-orang yang cintai. "Cerita tentang hobi kalian, kebiasaan atau terserah." ucap Sasuke.

Daisuke terkekeh pelan dan menatap ayahnya dengan antusias. "Aku akan cerita semuanya!" Sasuke mengangguk dan mempersilahkan putra sulungnya untuk bercerita banyak hal, dari kebiasaan buruk Kyuubi, hobi Sai yang menggambar dan berkata pedas kepada wanita-wanita cantik dan sexy tentang penampilan mereka, pertengkaran Kyuubi dan Konohamaru, ibunya yang marah seperti monster lalu dirinya yang dikerjai oleh Kyuubi saat dirinya sedang kesal dan masih banyak lagi, Daisuke menceritakan semuanya dan Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan senang hati dan sesekali tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

Malam masih panjang dan selama satu malam itu, Sasuke dan Daisuke menghabiskan waktu bersama, dari main catur dengan akhir tidak ada yang menang karena sama-sama tangguh, masak makan malam bersama, menonton film action bersama, main PS dan berakhir menonton bola hingga jam dinding berbentuk bundar menujukkan angka dua dini hari.

Sasuke mengajak putra sulungnya untuk tidur bersama di kamarnya. Daisuke melihat dinding kamar tepat di depan ranjang, terdapat banyak foto ia, kedua saudaranya dan ibunya yang pasti di ambil secara diam-diam.

"Ayah."

"Hn."

"Boleh aku tidur sambil memeluk mu? Aku tahu ini aneh karena kita sama-sama dewasa." ujar Daisuke ragu.

Sasuke tidak menyahut namun ia memeluk putranya dan mencium dahi Daisuke lembut. "Tidurlah." ujarnya membuat hati Daisuke menghangat dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya untuk tidur.

 _Aku tahu aku sudah dewasa tapi aku dewasa tanpa ada ayah disampingku, jadi tidak apa bukan kalau aku memeluk ayahku sendiri saat kami tidur bersama, kalau orang lain tidak tahu seperti apa masalah yang kami hadapi, mungkin mereka akan menganggap posisi tidur kami ini seperti gay tapi itu tidak benar. Kami sama-sama meluapkan rasa rindu kami, meski sejak tadi kami berlagak seperti seorang teman tapi sungguh jauh di dalam hati, kami bahagia walapun aku tidak memanggilnya ayah._

 **...**

Naruto menghela napas lelah karena Daisuke belum juga pulang, wanita itu membuka pintu cafe dan membiarkan pelayan-pelayannya membersihkan cafe dan butik sepeti menyapu dan mengepel serta merapikan meja.

" _Kaa-san_ jangan cemas, kan Suke- _nii_ udah izin sama _kaa-san_ kalau dia menginap dirumah temannya dan hari ini juga hari minggu." ujar Sai yang muncul dari arah belakangnya.

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Sai. "Kaa-san tahu sayang." sahut Naruto sambil menyentuh pipi Sai lembut.

"Nah itu Suke- _nii!"_ seru Sai sambil menujuk pintu masuk dimana Daisuke sedang berdiri menatap ibu dan adiknya bergantian.

"Tadaima." sapanya.

"Okaerinasai." sahut keduanya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Naruto seraya menghampiri putra sulungnya itu.

Daisuke mengangguk kemudian memeluk Naruto erat membuat Naruto heran dan bingung akan sikapnya. "Aku sangat menyayangi _kaa-san_ lebih dari apapun!" ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan Daisuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Daisuke pelan. "Kaa-san juga menyayangi kalian semua, kau, Sai dan Kyu–" perkataan Naruto terputus karena Sai dan Kyuubi yang ikut menerjangnya dengan pelukkan membuat senyum Naruto semakin mengembang dan Sasuke yang berdiri di sebrang jalan ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

 **...**

Daisuke baru saja pulang dari pasar sambil membawa banyak barang di tangannya termasuk bingkai foto ukuran satu meter kali satu meter dan beberapa kantung _paper bag_ dan membawa semua masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Daisuke menghampiri ibunya yang sedang melayani beberapa pembeli termasuk nyonya Namikaze yang semakin hari semakin menempel pada ibunya seperti permen karet.

"Kaa-san!" panggilnya.

"Iya?" sahut Naruto.

"Bisakah _kaa-san_ membuatkan aku syal?" tanya Daisuke penuh harap menatap ibunya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Bisa kenapa?" Naruto balik tanya. Daisuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyerahkan _paper bag_ bergambar alat rajut kepada ibunya. "Tolong buatkan aku syal dan kalau bisa selesaikan dalam waktu dua hari." ujarnya membuat kedua mata Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Dai–"

"Aku harus menemui Sai dan Kyuubi." seru Daisuke sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari hadapannya. "Anak mu sangat bersemangat." ujar Kushina yang berdiri disamping Naruto. "Iya begitulah." Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Daisuke tersenyum puas melihat Sai baru pulang entah dari mana dan langsung saja ia seret menuju lantai dua. "Kak ada apa?!" tanya Sai bingung melihat sikap kakaknya.

Daisuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan membawa dua buah paper bag lalu memberikannya kepada Sai. "Bisakah kau melukis _kaa-san_ , aku, kau dan Kyuubi lalu orang ini." ujar Daisuke sambil mengeluarkan beberapa foto Sasuke dan menyerahkannya kepada Sai. "Buat lukisan seperti foto keluarga."

Kedua mata Sai terbelalak dan menatap kakaknya penuh tanda tanya yang besar. "Tapi siapa laki-laki ini kak?" tanyanya.

"Jangan banyak tanya dan kerjakan saja dan satu hal lagi jangan sampai _kaa-san_ tahu kalau aku menyuruh mu untuk melukis itu atau _kaa-san_ melihat mu melukis ini, jangan sampai ada yang tahu karena kalau iya, aku akan memberi tahu _kaa-san_ kalau kau pernah berciuman dengan Ino dan merokok."

Sai memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak karena ancaman kakaknya cukup menakutkan, Sai sangat ingat saat ia di ajak temannya untuk merasakan nikmatnya merokok lalu ketahuan kakaknya. Daisuke menghajar teman-temannya termasuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau ibunya tahu? Sai bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Baiklah." Sai mengangguk pasrah.

"Selesaikan dalam waktu dua hari."

"Tidak masalah tapi kak, apakah dia _tou-san_ kita?" tanya Sai hati-hati.

"Kerjakan saja." hanya itu yang Daisuke katakan sebelum akhirnya pergi sambil membawa _paper bag_ berwarna merah muda.

Sai menatap kedua paper bag di tangannya dan melihat _paper bag_ berwarna coklat berisi kain kanvas dan _paper bag_ yang berwarna biru muda berisi alat-alat lukis termasuk catnya. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan kak." gumamnya pelan.

 **.**

"Konohamaru!"

Daisuke tersenyum tipis saat mendengar suara teriakan Kyuubi dari lantai satu, ia segera menghampiri adik bungsunya itu dan membawanya keluar dari cafe.

"Kakak kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi bingung melihat kakaknya membawanya keluar dari cafe hingga sampai di taman bermain.

"Kau bisa membuat gelang tangankan?" Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu gunakan bahan-bahan ini untuk membuat gelang jumlahnya lima buah dengan bentuk yang sama, modelnya harus netral bisa di pakai oleh laki-laki atau perempuan, mengerti?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuubi bingung dan menerika paper bag yang diberikan Daisuke kepadanya.

"Kerjakan saja dan jangan banyak tanya, mengerti?"

Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Nah kerjakan cepat dan kakak mau nanti malam selesai, bisa?"

"Bisa kak, tenang aja."

Daisuke tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

 **...**

"Aku buat apa ya?" gumam Daisuke pelan.

Sudah hampir satu jam dia berbaring di tempat tidur memikirkan hadiah apa yang cocok untuk ayahnya dan setelah satu jam terlewati, kepalanya terasa buntu untuk berpikir panjang.

"Aaaaargh..." Daisuke mengacak rambutnya asal dan beranjak untuk duduk.

"Harus buat sendiri." gumamnya.

"Tapi apa? Aku hanya licik dalam berpikir dan bertarung." lanjutnya lagi dengan raut wajah prustasi.

"Laptop." Daisuke menyeringai tipis lalu dengan cepat turun dari kasurnya dan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan membuka lemari kecil di dekat meja belajarnya dan mengambil buku tabungannya untuk melihat berapa nominal uang yang ada di rekeningnya ternyata sangat banyak.

Daisuke tersenyum tipis karena semua uang itu di ia dapat dari pihak sekolah dan pihak sekolah itu pasti di paksa ayahnya. Ayahnya memberikan uang itu dan mengirim uang itu atas nama sekolah.

"Aku hanya perlu membeli beberapa laptop untuk ku rakit ulang dan ditambah beberapa kecanggihan." ujarnya dengan seringai mistirius.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersenyum dan mengatar para pengunjung butiknya keluar dari cafe dan secara bersama dengan putra sulungnya yang masuk sambil membawa kotak yang begitu besar.

"Ada dengannya?" gumam Naruto bingung dengan sikap Daisuke.

Ia menghela napas dan hendak menutup pintu namun sebuah sepatu hitam mengkilat lebih dulu menahannya. Naruto mendongkkan kepalanya dan melihat rahang tegas dan hidung yang begitu mancung persis seperi Daisuke.

"Aku ingin bicara."

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan pria itu masuk ke dalam cafe dan duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Kau mau jus?" tanya Naruto lembut menatap Sasuke sendu.

"Tentu saja aku mau apalagi jika kau yang membuatnya." jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dan pergi menuju dapur cafe untuk membuatkan jus tomat. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan hingga kedua maniknya terhenti saat melihat Kyuubi yang baru saja masuk dengan sangat rusuh.

"Kak Daisuke!" pekiknya keras membuat Sasuke terpaksa menutup telinganya lalu ia tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuubi namun sangat cemas saat melihat Kyuubi menaiki anak tangga sambil berlari.

"Dia memang seperti itu." ujar Naruto yang baru saja muncul sambil membawa segelas jus tomat untunya. "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka setiap saat." timpal Sasuke.

 **Triing!**

Pintu cafe kembali terbuka dan keluarga Namikaze mengedarkan pandangan mereka keseluruh ruangan hingga akhirnya menemukan Naruto sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke seraya saling memandang satu sama lain penuh kerinduan. Kushina menyadari hal itu lalu meminta suami dan anak-anaknya serta menantunya untuk duduk di meja yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Satu persatu pengunjung cafe pergi, meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze serta Naruto dan Sasuke saja, Kushina meminta Konohamaru untuk membuat tulisan toko di tutup depan pintu dan berjanji akan membayar mahal cafe ini untuk apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Jadi kau akan menikah dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya buka suara setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"Ini perjodohan ke dua belas kalinya dan ke dua belas ini aku tidak bisa menolak meski seribu satu cara telah aku pikirkan bagaimana cara agar bisa lepas dan sepertinya aku telah mendapatkannya." jawab Sasuke berbangga hati.

Naruto menyentuh punggung tangan Sasuke lembut membuat pria itu menatapnya. "Kenapa kau menolaknya? Menikahlah Sasuke." ujarnya lembut.

"Kenapa kau saja yang tidak menikah lagi?" tanya Sasuke sarkastis.

"Bagaimana aku harus menikah lagi jika aku masih resmi menjadi milikmu dan lagi pula aku tidak ingin melihat laki-laki lain, karena anak-anakku saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat ku bahagia."

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus menikah lagi kalau hati dan jiwaku bersama mu?" tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto bungkam sesaat lalu terkekeh pelan. "Kau mulai pandai merayu seorang wanita." ucap Naruto pelan dan menyingkirkan pelan tangannya yang menyentuh punggung tangan Sasuke tapi Sasuke malah menarik tangan Naruto dan di genggamnya erat. "Biarkan seperti ini." pintanya dengan suara pelan.

Naruto menundukan pandangannya. "Apa kau makan dengan benar selama aku tidak ada?" tanya Naruto dan menatap kedua manik hitam Sasuke yang begitu mempesona.

"Menurut mu?"

"Baik?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat kalau aku ini sudah seperti manusia yang hidup enggan mati tak mau?"

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya dan menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya di genggam oleh Sasuke. "Ada yang ingin aku beritahukan kepadamu."

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Daisuke menginap di rumah ku semalam."

 _Deg!_

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Naruto dan semua apa yang mereka katakan dapat di dengar dengan sangat jelas oleh keluarga Namikaze.

"Kau tahu kenapa tuan Sarutobi begitu baik padamu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dia adalah orang ku, aku meminta mereka untuk menjadi donatur di panti mu, membayar persalinan mu dan membuat cafe sekaligus butik ini. Semua ini untuk mu dan anak-anak kita, bahkan sekolah tempat mereka belajar adalah saham milik perusahaanku, semua hal-hal yang menurut mu tidak wajar adalah ulah ku."

Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Daisuke, dia anak yang penuh dengan tanda tanya yang besar, dia mencari tahu semuanya sendiri dan menemukannya, semua yang terjadi pada kalian itu adalah aku, dia mengancam Sarutobi dan seketarisku untuk bicara. Dia anak yang kuat, aku merasa kalau dia mampu melindungi mu, Sai dan Kyuubi." Sasuke terdiam untuk sejenak dan meminum jus buatan Naruto untuknya

"Rasanya tetap sama seperti dulu." ucapnya pelan.

"Aku hanya bisa melihat kalian dari kejauhan, melindungi kalian dari kejauhan dan memberikan apa yang kalian butuhkan, maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa di sisi mu dan anak-anak."

Naruto menangis namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Daisuke." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto, aku tidak akan merebut mereka dari mu, aku akan melindungi mu dan mereka sebaik mungkin, biarlah hanya Daisuke yang tahu kalau aku ayah mereka, aku janji tidak akan menemui kalian lagi tapi berjanjilah padaku kalau kalian akan terus bahagia."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji seperti itu." jawab Naruto ketus.

"Ak–"

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Naruto serak menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab. "Kau pasti lapar, aku akan masak makanan kesukaan mu." ujar Naruto dengan suara seraknya dan pergi begitu saja menuju dapur setelah melepaskan genggaman erat Sasuke dengan paksa.

Daisuke menyaksikan semuanya dari anak tangga, ia pun melihat kearah keluarga Namikaze yang sejak tadi memperhatikan ayah dan ibunya seperti menonton drama bahkan mereka menyuruh Konohamaru menutup cafe, awas saja kalau mereka tidak membayar semua perbuatan mereka, tapi sisi baiknya, kedua orang tuanya dapat bicara leluasa meski mereka (Namikaze) menguping dengan seenak jidat mereka.

Daisuke datang menghampiri dan duduk di kursi tempat ibunya duduk tadi.

"Apa jus buatan ibuku sangat enak?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sangat enak." jawab Sasuke.

Mereka bertindak seolah mereka adalah sahabat dan bukan antara ayah dan anak.

"Sering-seringlah datang kemari dan aku yakin Sai dan Kyuubi akan senang dengan kehadiranmu."

"Dan membuat kalian berada dalam bahaya?" Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan kembali meminum jus tomat buatan Naruto.

"Kami bisa menjaga diri kami dengan baik, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Akan aku usahakan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya Naruto muncul sambil membawa nampan dan Daisuke kembali ke lantai dua membiarkan ayah dan ibunya untuk bersama tapi rasa kesalnya masih mengakar di hatinya karena keluarga Namikaze yang tidak tahu malu.

Daisuke pun memilih duduk di anak tangga di bagian sudut karena tangga itu membentuk huruf L.

Sasuke memakan semua masakan Naruto dengan sangat lahap dan Naruto tersenyum sambil terus menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir. Daisuke sangat tahu kalau ayahnya itu memang tidak terlihat menangis tapi menangis di dalam hatinya.

Sangat miris dan menyiksa jiwa, mereka berdua tersiksa dan berlagak layaknya teman biasa, bukan sebagai suami istri begitu juga dengan dirinya dan ayahnya. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Entahlah Daisuke tidak tahu namun, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mempersatukan kedua orang tuannya.

Setelah lama berbincang dan makan, Sasuke akhirnya pamit pulang dan Naruto mengantarkan suaminya keluar.

"Bugatti Veyron Super Sport." ucap Daisuke seraya mendengus melihat mobil baru ayahnya itu. "Aku akan minta Lamborghini Venano untuk ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas." gumamnya.

"Naruto." panggil Kushina pelan saat melihat Naruto sudah kembali masuk ke dalam cafe.

"Ah nyonya Kushina, aku tidak melihat mu maaf." ujar Naruto menyesal dan Daisuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, kemarilah duduk disini." ujar Kushina sambil menepuk kursi kosong disampingnya.

"Jangan hari ini Kushina." bisik Minato di telingan Kushina dan wanita berambut merah itu mengangguk mengerti. Mood Naruto sedang tidak baik namun mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah putri mereka itu sudah cukup membuat mereka senang.

Naruto tersenyum dan duduk di kursi lalu memanggil Konohamaru untuk membuatkan ocha dan kue kering rasa vanilla untuk keluarga Namikaze. "Kenapa kalian belum memesan?" tanya Naruto ramah.

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu saja dengan mu Naruto sekaligus memperkenalkan anggota keluargaku kepadamu." jawab Kushina ramah.

"Aa..." Naruto mengangguk.

"Ini suamiku, Namikaze Minato dan pria itu putra sulungku namanya Namikaze Kurama dan wanita yang duduk disampingnya itu adalah istrinya Namikaze Hinata dan dia adalah putri bungsuku Namikaze Karin." ujar Kushina memperkenalkan keluarganya kepada Naruto sambil menujuk mereka satu-persatu.

"Saya Naruto Senju." Naruto menundukan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal Naruto, biasa saja." ujar Kushina sambil mengelus bahu Naruto.

"Kakak ngapain disini?" tanya Kyuubi bingung melihat kakaknya yang duduk di anak tangga.

"Sedang bosan." jawab Daisuke membuat dahi adik bungsunya itu berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Dasar aneh!" celetuk Kyuubi dan turun dari tangga untuk mengambil air minum.

"Rika, tolong buatkan aku jus jeruk dan pasta." seru Kyuubi kepada pelayan cafe.

"Okeh nona!" sahut Rika dari pintu dapur.

"Naruto, dia putri mu kan?" tanya Kushina yang melihat Kyuubi sedang berdiri di dekat meja kasir sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Iya." Naruto mengangguk lalu memanggil putrinya untuk mendekat. "Kyuubi!"

" _Ha'i?"_

"Kemari."

Kyuubi menatap ibunya heran dan berjalan mendekat. Naruto langsung memperkenalkan putrinya kepada keluarga Namikaze dan Minato langsung meminta Kyuubi untuk duduk bersama mereka karena bagaimana pun juga mereka ingin lebih dekat dengan cucu mereka.

"Kurama sudah punya dua orang anak tapi saat ini mereka sedang sekolah di luar negeri, namanya Reiji dan Himawari, Reiji kuliah dan Himawari sekolah musik di Amerika." ujar Minato sambil mengelus lembut kepala Kyuubi.

Daisuke turun dan dengan _stay cool_ melewati mereka semua menuju pintu keluar tapi suara ibunya membuat langkah kakinya terhenti dan berbalik kebelakang untuk mendekat.

"Daisuke Senju." ujar Daisuke dingin menatap keluarga Namikaze dengan pandangan dinginnya. "Sepertinya kalian tadi sangat bersemangat sekali menonton drama Korea dadakan." celetuknya membuat keluarga Namikaze salah tingkah bahkan tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Ibu, aku mau ke toko sebelah sebentar, ada yang mau aku beli." pamitnya.

Naruto mengangguk dan membiarkan putra sulungnya pergi lalu tak lama Sai turun dengan pipi terdapat bekas cat berwarna biru tua.

"Sai Senju, dia adik Daisuke dan kakak Kyuubi." ujar Naruto memperkenalkan putra keduanya.

Sai hanya menatap mereka semua datar lalu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menyuruh Rika membuatkannya makan siang.

"Mereka mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke ya." ujar Karin geli tanpa tahu kalau perkataannya membuat senyum Naruto luntur.

"Iya." sahutnya lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daisuke tersenyum puas melihat karyanya, ia membeli tiga buah laptop dengan merek Apple, Acer dan Intel. Tiga buah laptop berharga mahal itu ia bongkar habis dan membuat laptop terbaru dan tak kalah canggih dengan laptop di luar sana.

Inilah kenapa dia di sebut jenius bahkan ia bisa membuat robot sendiri tanpa keluarganya ketahui karena ini skill yang ia rahasiakan dari siapapun.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sebentar!" sahutnya kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Lukisan yang kakak minta sudah selesai." ujar Sai sambil tersenyum lebar dengan wajah penuh dengan coretan cat begitu juga dengan tangannya.

"Bagus, nanti aku ke kamar mu, sekarang kau mandi dan istirahatlah." ujarnya dan Sai mengangguk mengerti.

Daisuke keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya untuk menghampiri ibunya yang sedang merajut syal dan terlihat baru saja selesai.

"Ini syal yang kau minta." Naruto menyerahkan syal berwarna merah itu kepada Daisuke.

"Haaa~" Naruto menghela napas panjang dan Daisuke tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Sebaiknya kaa-san instirahat, hari sudah malam." ujar Daisuke menatap ibunya dengan lembut.

Naruto tersenyum seraya mengangguk dan beranjak berdiri menuju kamarnya namun sebelum ia memegang kenop pintu kamarnya, ia berbalik dan menatap putra sulungnya dalam.

"Daisuke." panggilnya pelan.

" _Ha'i?"_ sahut Daisuke dan melihat kearah ibunya.

"Maafkan kaa-san yang memisahkan kalian dengan tou-san kalian." ujar Naruto lirih.

Daisuke tersenyum tipis dan menatap ibunya lembut. "Aku tahu apa yang _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ adalah untuk kebaikan kami, aku menyayangi kalian meski dunia belum tahu tentang kita." sahutnya.

"Apa maksud mu belum tahu?" tanya Naruto seolah tahu maksud dari apa yang putranya katakan.

Daisuke menyeringai tipis dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Karena mereka semua akan tahu, kalau apa yang aku rencanakan berjalan dengan mulus seperti air mengalir dan sebaiknya ibu berdoa saja agar tidak ada batu karang yang menghadang airnya untuk mengalir." ujar Daisuke pelan setelah menutup pintu kamarnya.

 **...**

Kyuubi membuka pintu kamarnya dan melirik jam dinding di dekat tv sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, ibunya pasti sudah tertidur. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar kakaknya Daisuke sesuai dengan apa yang kakaknya beritahukan melalui SMS bahkan Sai terlihat baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan piyama tidur yang sama dengan Kyuubi.

"Kenapa kakak pakai piyama itu?" tanya Kyuubi penuh selidik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini memang piyama ku, kan kita punya beberapa pakaian yang sama jadi wajarlah kalau kita memakai." jawab Sai lalu mengetuk pintu Daisuke pelan dan tak lama Daisuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyuruh adiknya masuk.

Kyuubi terpesona melihat sebuah laptop berwarna biru gelap dan sangat mengkilat. Kyuubi menghampiri laptop yang dalam keadaan menyala itu dan kedua matanya terbelalak melihat program-program yang ada di layar laptop.

"Apa kakak yang membuat laptop ini?" tanya Kyuubi sambil melihat kearah kakaknya yang kembali duduk di kursi depan meja.

"Tentu saja." jawab Daisuke.

"Kakak memang jenius, wajar saja kalau selalu juara 1 umum di sekolah dan juara 1 nasional." ujar Sai berdecak kagum.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian, jadi duduklah senyaman mungkin." sahut Daisuke dan kedua adiknya mengangguk patuh dan duduk di pinggir kasur Daisuke.

"Ini soal _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ , jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatap bulan purnama dari balik jendela kamarnya, jam sudah menujukan pukul sepuluh malam namun kedua matanya masih enggan untuk menutup.

Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini termasuk tentang Daisuke dan Sasuke yang membuatnya tidak fokus untuk berkerja apalagi nyonya besar Namikaze yang selalu berkunjung dan mengajaknya bercerita banyak hal, dia tidak risih tapi merasa nyaman.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melihat cincin pernikahannya dengan Sasuke masih terpasang di jari manisnya membuat air matanya kembali mengalir dan rasa sesak memenuhi rongga hatinya.

"Hiks.." Naruto memeluk erat bantalnya dan kembali mengingat masa-masa pertemuannya dengan Sasuke ketika mereka masih remaja.

 **[Flashback on]**

"Jadi dia murid baru di perguruan kita?" tanya Naruto yang berusia tujuh belas tahun melihat Sasuke yang berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, sedang duduk bersama dengan guru besar perguruan karate mereka yang tak lain adalah ayahnya angkat Naruto.

"Ku dengar sih seperti itu." jawab Iruka yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto.

"Dia terlalu tua." celetuk Naruto.

"Aku dengar dia itu pernah belajar Tekwondo saat tinggal di Korea." ujar Iruka.

"Waaa... Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Jiraya _sensei_ yang mengatakannya langsung kepadaku dan katanya Sasuke sedang belajar untuk menguasai karate."

Naruto terdiam dan memandang kearah Sasuke lagi dan tanpa mereka sengaja saat Sasuke berbalik kedua manik mereka beradu pandang. Sapphire dan onyx membuat wajah Naruto merona seketika lalu membuang muka dan mengajak Iruka pergi.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah gadis bersurai pirang itu tersenyum tipis. "Dasar bocah." ucapnya pelan dan pergi menuju lapangan tempat latihan para murid perguruan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia tampan sekali!" sorak-soraian yang mengelu-elukan Sasuke terdengar hingga ketelinga Naruto yang terasa panas.

"Mereka semua tidak bisa melihat barang bagus sendikit!" ucapnya bergerutu sebal sedangkan Iruka yang berdiri disampingnya malah terkekeh pelan.

"Tinggal menghitung jam festival Hanabi akan di mulai, perguruan kita di undang untuk menujukkan kebolehan kita dan ku dengar akan ada tarian pedang bulan, kau mau ikut?" tanya Iruka.

"Tarian pedang bulan? Kan itu cuma untuk dua orang, tentu saja aku ikut." sahut Naruto seraya menatap Iruka.

"Benar dan bukankah kau sudah berlatih untuk menguasai tarian itukan, mungkin saja kau bisa bersama Sasuke." bisik Iruka dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Naruto memanas seketika dan memukul kepala Iruka kuat. "Aku berlatih memang agar bisa ikut dalam festival tapi bukan karena pria aneh itu!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut pria aneh?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekat keduanya.

"Waah hai Sasuke." sapa Iruka dengan wajah tanpa dosanya sedangkan Naruto terlihat sebal melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kau! Lihat saja bentuk rambut mu yang lebih mirip bokong ayam!"

"Mmmmmp..."

Iruka dengan cepat menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. "Maafkan dia Sasuke, karena dia belum minum obatnya hehehe..." ujar Iruka dan menarik tubuh Naruto yang terus memberontak.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihatnya dan berbalik untuk pergi namun saat ia berbalik, ia melihat Jiraya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah lama disini, ku pikir kau pantas untuk menjadi pasangan Naruto untuk tarian pedang bulan, kalau kau bersedia." ujar Jiraya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap karena festivalnya adalah malam besok." ujar Jiraya sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan membuat pria muda itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Sial!" umpatnya pelan setelah kepergian Jiraya.

Sasuke segera mencari keberadaan Naruto untuk di ajak latihan barang sekali saja tapi setelah berkeliling, ia tidak menemuka gadis itu dimana-mana, sekarang dia benar-benar sudah terjebak!

"Sebaiknya aku latihan sendiri saja." gumamnya karena lelah mencari Naruto tapi tidak ketemu padahal Naruto sedang duduk dengan nyaman di atas atap lalu berbaring, untungnya pohon cukup besar dan tinggi menutupi sebagian atas atap hingga dia dapat tidur dengan nyaman siang ini tanpa peduli dengan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam festival Hanabi, Sasuke sudah siap dengan pakaian serba hitamnya dan Naruto mengenakan pakaian serba putih, rambut pirangnya di kuncir setengah dengan pita bewarna putih.

Mereka berdua naik keatas panggung dan mulai melepaskan pedang mereka dari sarung masing-masing, hanya pedang plastik tapi terlihat seperti asli.

Semua penonton terlihat kagum dengan gerakan Naruto yang begitu lembut dan anggun memainkan pedangnya dan Sasuke terlihat tegas dalam memainkan pedang miliknya, padahal mereka belum pernah berlatih bersama tapi lihatlah hasilnya, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang di mabuk cinta sambil memainkan pedang.

 **Triiing!**

Sasuke menghindar dengan bermanuver kebelakang, Naruto siap menyerang dan Sasuke dengan cepat menghindar. Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya ke depan dan Naruto kayang kebelakang untuk menghindari lalu dengan gerekan cepat dia merunduk dan mencoba menyerang kaki Sasuke. Sasuke melompat keatas untuk menghindar.

Semua berdecak kagum melihatnya bahkan Jiraya tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi melihat aksi keduanya.

Sasuke kembali berdiri setelah sempat terduduk dan menarik tangan Naruto hingga tubuh mungil gadis itu menambrak dirinya dengan sangat kuat. Pedang Naruto terlepas dari tangan dan pedang Sasuke berada tepat di belakang leher Naruto.

Suara tepuk tangan mulai terdengar riuh bahkan pesta kembang apinya langsung di mulai saat aktraksi mereka selesai.

Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam di posisi mereka yang masih berpelukan, lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang sedang memeluk pinggang Naruto erat seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya.

Kedua sapphire Naruto menatap dalam kedua manik Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka terpesona akan manik mereka masing-masing. "Kau cantik." ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Aku tahu." sahut Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus geli mendengarnya lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hidung mereka saling bergesekan. _"Daisuki."_ ucap Sasuke lembut sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir mungil Naruto tanpa peduli kalau saat ini mereka masih di atas panggung dan di saksikan banyak pasang mata.

 **[Flashback off]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kaa-san!"_ panggil Kyuubi seraya menghampiri ibunya yang sedang membuat sarapan untuk mereka.

"Iya?" sahut Naruto.

Kyuubi tersenyum dan meraih tangan kanan Naruto lalu ia pakaikan gelang yang dia buat. "Gelang ini harus kita pakai, karena kita keluarga." ujarnya seraya menunjukan pergelangan tangan kanannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu melihat Daisuke dan Sai juga mengenakannya.

"Kalian tidak sekolah?" tanya Naruto melihat anak-anaknya satu persatu.

"Kami izin bu karena ada kegiatan di luar sekolah." jawab Daisuke sambil menggendong tas jinjingnya sedangkan Sai membawa bingkai foto yang cukup besar dan sudah di bungkus kertas coklat polos.

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu sarapan dulu." ujarnya dan ketiganya langsung duduk di kursi yang ada dan sarapan bersama dengan ibu mereka.

"Aku sudah selesai." ucap Kyuubi pelan dan meminum susu putih di gelasnya hingga tandas.

"Cepatlah pulang kalau sudah selesai." ujar Naruto kepada anak-anaknya.

"Iya, kami pergi dulu." pamit Sai.

Setelah kepergian ketiganya, Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam cafenya dan tinggal menunggu pukul sembilan pagi, para karyawannya akan datang namun sepertinya ia sudah kedatangan tamu pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Nyonya Kushina." ucapnya pelan saat melihat keluarga Namikaze keluar dari mobil mewah mereka.

 **...**

"Waaaah gedungnya besar sekali, apa ayah sudah datang?" tanya Sai menatap takjub gedung berlantai tiga puluh di depannya saat ini.

"Ayah ada di ruangannya." jawab Daisuke seraya memainkan ponselnya di tangan kanannya.

"Ayah lembur?" tanya Kyuubi menatap kakak tertuanya.

"Hn." hanya itu jawaban yang Daisuke berikan lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaan.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya petugas keamanan perusahaan.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan tuan Uchiha Sasuke, kalau kau menghalangi kami, aku pastikan kau akan di pecatnya dalam hitungan detik." ujar Daisuke mengancam.

"Kau mengancam ku?" pria itu tertewa lepas mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kato, biarkan mereka masuk!" seru Kakashi dengan suara tegasnya.

Pria bernama Kato itu berhenti tertawa dan melihat Kakashi berdiri di belakang ketiganya.

"Aa... Maafkan aku tuan, silahkan masuk!" ujarnya sedikit ketakutan dan membiarkan ketiga remaja itu untuk masuk begitu juga dengan Kakashi.

"Kalian ingin menemui Sasuke- _sama_?" tanya Kakashi saat mereka sudah masuk ke lift khusus.

"Iya, kami ingin menemuinya." jawab Daisuke.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Kyuubi menatap Kakashi.

"Beliau baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia sedikit gila kerja dua hari ini bahkan dia tidak pulang." jawab Kakashi.

 **Ting!**

"Mari ikut dengan ku." ujar Kakashi dan ketiga remaja berdarah Uchiha itu hanya diam mengikuti.

 **...**

"Kembalilah bersama kami Naruto, kami tahu kau tersiksa, kami akan membantu hubungan mu dengan Sasuke, kami sudah tahu semuanya." ujar Kurama menatap adiknya yang hanya diam membisu dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau seorang bangsawan Namikaze, bangsawan yang berada nomor dua setelah Uchiha, kau adalah putri bangsawan Naruto. Kau adalah Namikaze Naruto dan di dalam darah anak-anak mu mengalir darah dua bangsawan yang paling berpengaruh di Konoha." lanjutnya.

"Ayah, ibu." panggil Naruto pelan menatap kedua orang tua kandungnya dengan nada lirih.

"Aku senang akhirnya aku, memiliki keluarga tapi aku bukan wanita yang gila akan status atau harta, aku wanita biasa yang hanya butuh kasih sayang yang tulus dari kalian, aku ingin keluarga Uchiha menerima ku karena diriku sendiri bukan karena aku seorang bangsawan." ujarnya lirih.

"Kami mengerti Naruto, tapi biarkan kami memberitahu banyak orang kalau kau putri kami yang hilang, aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain karena yang aku pedulikan adalah dirimu dan cucu-cucuku." ujar Minato menimpali.

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto erat untuk menyalurkan semua rasa rindunya lalu Minato ikut memeluk Naruto.

Karin dan Hinata menangis haru melihatnya bahkan Kurama yang selalu terlihat dingin ikut menangis, karena akhirnya, adiknya telah kembali dan mengingat semua apa yang telah terjadi pada adiknya membuat dadanya sesak dan sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Satu chapter lagi hehehehe...**

 **Wattpad : MitsukiHimeChan**

 **Ig : bellamitsuki**


	4. 4 Akhir dari segalanya

**Chapter 4 : Akhir dari segalanya**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru . Daisuke**

 **Genre : Romance . Hurt/Comporth**

 **Rate : T**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Love © Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 07 Januari 2017**

 **Sumatera Selatan**

 **. . . .**

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk!" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas yang sedang di bacanya.

 **Cklek.**

Daisuke, Sai dan Kyuubi di biarkan masuk oleh Kakashi. Kakashi menaruh kotak makanan yang dia beli keatas meja. "Ini sarapan untuk tuan." ujarnya memberitahukan.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke yang masih fokus membaca.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." ujar Kakashi kemudian keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Sasuke dan anak-anaknya yang belum dia sadari.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk." celetuk Daisuke sambil melepaskan tas jinjing yang di bawanya dan ia taruh di atas meja dekat sofa.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara Daisuke yang mengintrupsinya, ia mendongak dan melihat ketiga anaknya ada di ruangan kerjanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat mereka semua, pasti Daisuke telah memberitahu jati dirinya kepada Sai dan Kyuubi.

Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri mereka yang sedang duduk di sofa. "Kalian tidak sekolah?" tanya Sasuke menatap anak-anaknya.

"Kami izin, lagipula itu sekolah itu milikmu kan." jawab Daisuke enteng membuat pria berkepala empat itu terkekeh pelan. "Ya tentu saja." sahutnya.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk mu agar semakin semangat berkerja." ujar Daisuke sambil mengeluarkan sebuah laptop dari dalam tasnya lalu menyerahkan _paper bag_ berwarna biru tua kepada Sasuke.

"Di dalam itu ada syal buatan ibuku untuk mu." ujar Daisuke sambil tersenyum melihat reaksi ayahnya yang diam seribu bahasa memandangi _paper bag_ yang telah berada di tangan Sasuke sendiri.

"Aa..." Sasuke mengangguk dan mengeluarkan syal berwarna merah dari dalam paper bag itu dan mencobanya. "Hangat." ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Serasa di peluk ibukukan?" tanya Daisuke dengan nada menggoda membuat Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sai dan Kyuubi tersenyum geli melihat rona tipis di kedua pipi ayah mereka.

"Dan ini laptop dari ku untuk mu, aku membuatnya sendiri. Emmm... Tapi sebenarnya aku membeli tiga laptop berbeda lalu merakitnya ulang tapi aku sudah menyiapkan banyak program bagus di dalamnya, kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri atau kalau kurang mengerti tinggal hubungi aku saja." ujar Daisuke sambil menyerahkan laptop buatannya kepada Sasuke serta alat untuk cas batre.

"Sai berikan lukisan mu." ucap Daisuke mengintrupsi.

Sai mengangguk kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan menyerahkan bingkai besar itu kepada Sasuke.

"Ini untuk mu, aku melukisnya sendiri dan ku rasa, anda pasti sudah tahu tentang skill ku ini." ujar Sai pelan seraya menatap kedua bola mata ayahnya.

Sasuke menerima bingkai itu dan tersenyum menatap putranya itu. "Boleh ku buka sekarang?" tanyanya dan Sai mengangguk lalu kembali duduk.

Sasuke membuka kertas coklat yang menutupi bingkai itu dan ia cukup terkejut melihat lukisan Sai. Lukisan itu seperti sebuah foto keluarga. Di lukisan itu Sasuke dan Naruto duduk berdampingan lalu dibelakangnya berdiri Daisuke, Kyuubi dan Sai, dengan background dinding kertas seperti di rumah tradisional berlukiskan pemandangan gunung Fuji. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya, melihat lukisan itu. Rasanya Sasuke benar-benar hidup di antara mereka.

"Kyuubi." Daisuke memberi isyarat untuk adik bungsunya itu.

Kyuubi mengangguk dan beranjak untuk mendekati Sasuke. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sebelah mu?" tanya Kyuubi pelan dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Kyuubi tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Sasuke bahkan ia menempelkan tubuhnya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke merangkul Kyuubi membuat Kyuubi serasa di peluk oleh ayahnya.

"Aku, _kaa-san,_ kak Daisuke dan kak Sai mengenakan gelang ini, jadi kau juga harus pakai yaa..." ujarnya lembut sambil mengeluarkan gelang berbahan dasar benang nilon berwarna biru dongker yang di lilit kepang dengan batu alam bernama merah siam sebagai hiasan berbentuk persegi panjang dan berlubang dikedua sisi untuk mengaitkan benang.

Kyuubi meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan mengenakan gelang itu dengan telaten. Sasuke hampir menangis namun di tahannya karena ini adalah kali pertama dia sangat dekat dengan Daisuke, Sai dan Kyuubi, jika dulu dia melihat dari kejauhan maka hari ini ia dapat menyentuh mereka secara langsung dan bukan lewat gambar semata.

"Sudah!" seru Kyuubi lalu mendongkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya intens.

 **Cup.**

Sasuke mencium dahi Kyuubi lalu melihat kearah Sai dan Daisuke. "Kemari!" ucapnya dan kedua putranya itu dengan sangat cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan mereka peluk erat.

"Ayah." ucapnya ketiganya bersamaan sukses membuat air mata Sasuke akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Iya nak?" sahut Sasuke serak.

"Ayaaah.."

Ketiganya menangis haru dan memeluk Sasuke semakin erat. Rasa bahagia dan haru kini menyelimuti hati mereka terutama Sasuke yang akhirnya bisa di panggil ayah oleh anak-anaknya sendiri.

 **. This Love .**

Daisuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sai dan Kyuubi akhirnya bisa mengetahui siapa ayah mereka apalagi saat tahu kalau selama ini ayah mereka terus berada di dekat mereka dan memperhatikan mereka meski dari kejauhan.

Senyum Daisuke luntur saat melihat Fugaku yang berjalan berlawanan arah dari mereka. "Pulang lah lebih dulu, aku masih ada perkerjaan." ujar Daisuke kepada adik-adiknya.

"Perkerjaan apa kak?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Sudahlah pulang saja sana!" usir Daisuke tegas dan keduanya langsung mengangguk mengerti dan masuk lift lebih dulu.

Fugaku yang melihat Daisuke berdiri di depan lift berniat untuk menegur tapi niatnya segera ia urungkan mengingat apa yang Daisuke katakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **Ting!**

Lift khusus untuk para Uchiha terbuka, Daisuke sudah masuk lebih dulu membuat karyawan yang berdiri di samping Fugaku membentaknya dan ingin menariknya keluar tapi Fugaku dengan cepat menyuruh karyawannya untuk pergi dan naik lift yang lain sedangkan dia masuk ke dalam lift khusus karena dia tahu kalau Daisuke ingin bicara dengannya.

 **Ting!**

Pintu kembali tertutup rapat dan turun ke bawah menuju lantai satu.

"Daisuke?" panggil Fugaku pelan.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah mencari tahu siapa diriku, hingga seluk beluk tentangku." tebak Daisuke tepat sasaran membuat pria berstatus kakeknya itu bungkam.

"Aku mohon kepada mu tuan, izinkan kami untuk hidup bersama." ucapnya pelan namun terdengar tegas.

"Aku akan melakukannya, kau tenang saja, kalian akan bersama kembali dan marga Uchiha, aku pastikan akan menjadi nama depan kalian." sahut Fugaku.

"Wanita ular itu pasti akan bertindak dengan penuh kelicikannya seperti serigala, mengingat dia membenci ibuku." celetuk Daisuke tanpa merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi sayangnya, dia sedang melawan seseorang yang bahkan lebih licik dari seekor serigala." imbuhnya membuat Fugaku tidak banyak bicara lagi karena jika di lihat, Daisuke memang seperti anak remaja pada umumnya namun pemikiran anak itu jauh lebih dewasa dari usianya bahkan tingkahnya sudah seperti orang dewasa. Dia tidak mengenal rasa takut, jika Sasuke kuat dan jenius dalam menjalankan perusahaan raksasanya hingga membuat semua lawan bisnisnya takut maka berbeda dengan Daisuke, dia lebih mengerikan dari Sasuke, bahkan Daisuke dengan tenangnya mampu mengancamnya dan istrinya.

Dia bukan anak remaja biasa!

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka dan ternyata sudah sampai di lantai satu.

"Aku tidak takut akan apapun, dan aku mampu menghancurkan hidup seseorang jika dia menganggu hidup ibuku, dan ayahku." ujarnya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari lift khusus.

Fugaku terdiam memandangi punggung Daisuke yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. "Dia lebih berbahaya dari pada istriku." celetuknya seraya terkekeh pelan lalu keluar dari lift.

"Sekarang untuk menjalankan rencananya." ucap Daisuke pelan. "Memberitahu publik bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sudah menikah akan membuat wanita ular itu langsung terkena serangan jantung mendadak dan pasti akan berusaha menutup mulut para media lalu pernikahan ayah dan nona Sakura di batalkan, tembak satu peluru tembus dua mangsa sekaligus." lanjutnya dengan seringai evilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto baru saja selesai membantu para pelayan untuk masak dan melihat Konohamaru yang datang menghampirinya. "Ada surat untuk mu Naruto _-sama."_ ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat muda kepada Naruto. "Aku menemukannya di depan pintu masuk tadi." lanjutnya memberitahukan.

"Emm... Ya sudah, kau lanjutlah berkerja kembali."

Konohamaru mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai membuka amplop itu yang berisi satu tiket untuk ke taman bermain Konoha Land dan sepucuk surat di dalamnya. Di bukanya surat itu dan di bacanya.

 _Datanglah ke arena bermain Halilintar pukul sepuluh siang dan tunggulah di dekat penjual balon. Kalau kau tidak datang, kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu._

Tidak ada nama pengirim di surat itu dan hanya ada tulisan kalau surat itu untuknya saja di luar amplop tersebut. Apa maksudnya Naruto juga tidak tahu.

"Apa aku harus datang?" gumamnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke membuka laptop yang Daisuke berikan kepadanya dan sedikit bingung melihat sebuah kertas yang di lipat dan sebuah tiket masuk taman bermain terselip di dalamnya.

 _Datanglah ke arena bermain Halilintar pukul sepuluh siang dan tunggulah di dekat penjual balon. Kalau kau tidak datang, kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu._

Sasuke mengernyit bingung membaca tulisan di kertas itu, tapi ia malah tertawa pelan, putra sulungnya itu penuh dengan misteri. "Akan aku turuti apa mau mu." ucapnya pelan dan menaruh tiket masuk itu ke atas meja kerjanya kemudian melihat isi dari laptop yang Daisuke berikan kepadanya.

 **...**

Naruto melihat penjual balon dan berlari kearah si penjual dan secara bersamaan Sasuke juga datang. "Sasuke?" ucapnya pelan melihat Sasuke yang juga datang.

"Kau disini?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya lalu terkekeh geli karena sekarang dia tahu maksud putra sulungnya itu.

"Ini untuk nyonya." ujar penjual balon ramah kepada Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah balon berwarna kuning dan biru gelap berbentuk love.

"Aa... Arigatou, berapa harganya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak usah, ini gratis untuk kalian berdua." jawabnya sambil melihat kearah Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ini semua ulah putra sulung mu, dia mau kita menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini." ujar Sasuke saat kedua manik mereka saling beradu.

"Putra kita Sasuke." ujar Naruto membenarkan dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwal ku untuk satu hari ini, jadi apa kau mau mengisi waktuku yang kosong?" pinta Sasuke menatap istrinya penuh harap.

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto setelah menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi kita kemana terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling dulu?" tawar Naruto dan Sasuke mengangangguk setuju lalu meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan di gengamnya erat, membuat wanita itu menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa? Aku ingin kita selalu bergandengan tangan selama disini karena aku tidak mau terpisah, apa kau tidak lihat kalau tempat ini sangat ramai, bagaimana kalau kau menghilang?" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosanya membuat Naruto terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Okeh _tou-san_." sahut Naruto dengan suara persis seperti anak kecil dan terdengar manja. Yah, Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil saja, yang bisa menghilang di tempat keramaian.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk ikut dengannya. Naruto terkekeh geli apalagi saat ini ia sedang membawa balon gas, mereka seperti remaja yang sedang di mabuk cinta saja.

Sasuke menyeringai senang saat melihat wahana rumah hantu dan memaksa Naruto untuk ikut. Naruto terus menolak tapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak terima penolakan, dan ini saatnya Sasuke balas dendam karena Naruto memanggilnya _tou-san_ tadi.

"Roller coster!" seru Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar hebat saat mereka keluar dari wahana rumah hantu.

"Tidak! Apa kau ingin melihat aku terkena serangan jantung mendadak?! Aku sudah tua Naruto!" seru Sasuke tidak terima.

"Oh! Kau ternyata sadar juga kalau sudah tua, Uchiha." ucap Naruto sarkastik. "Kau juga sudah tua Naruto." balas Sasuke.

"Tapi aku awet muda!"

"Aku juga awet muda!"

"Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak lihat bahwa banyak gadis yang terpesona padaku?"

"Oh tentu saja karena kau playboy dan suka tebar pesona."

"Oh jadi kau terpesona padaku ya?"

"Yah! Oh ma-mak-maksud ku tidak!"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, kau baru saja mengakuinya!" Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat Naruto yang gelagapan dengan wajah merona malu.

"Aku tidak terpesona pada mu dan tertarik padamu!"

"Oh ya?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Yah! Aku tidak suka pria dinging seperti mu! Suka tebar pesona! Playboy dan mesum!" ujar Naruto bersungut-sungut.

Sasuke tergelak mendengarnya lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto. "Kalau aku tidak mesum, Daisuke, Sai dan Kyuubi tidak akan ada di dunia ini, atau kau mau aku berlagak seperti banci? Kau mau punya suami yang jelas laki-laki tapi tingkah laku feminim?"

Kedua pipi Naruto merona hebat dan tubuhnya merinding seketika lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang tergelak karena berhasil menggodanya.

Daisuke mendengus geli memperhatikan ayah dan ibunya dari kejauhan. Mereka bersikap seperti remaja yang sedang di mabuk cinta, apa mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah tua?

Daisuke tersenyum puas melihat hasil kamera ponselnya yang menangkap moment manis kedua orang tuanya. "Tinggal beberapa foto lagi, aku harus mendapatkan foto yang paling manis." gumamnya pelan.

 **...**

Naruto memukul pundaknya pelan sedangkan Sasuke sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa minuman kaleng yang baru saja di beli.

"Kau pasti lelah." ujar Sasuke seraya memberikan minum jus jeruk kepada Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku menemani mu seharian penuh di Konoha Land tadi." jawab Naruto lesu sambil membuka minuman kalengnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan meminum,minumannya sambil menikmati senja di taman Haru, dan duduk di kursi yang sama saat dulu mereka berpisah. "Kenapa kita selalu berpisah di tempat ini?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakan kaleng minumannya di kursi kayu, tempat ia dan Sasuke duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto tersenyum sendu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Sasuke. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini Sasuke." ucap Naruto pelan dan lirih.

"Tidak, seharusnya kita berterima kasih kepada Daisuke." sahut Sasuke dan untuk sesaat, ia menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah menemukan keluarga kandungku." ujar Naruto membuat Sasuke cukup kaget. "Ceritanya sangat panjang sekali." lanjutnya dengan mata berlinang. "Aku selalu bertanya, kenapa aku bisa berada di panti asuhan dan kenapa mereka membuangku."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Semua karena dendam seorang pembantu, dia membuang ku dan membuat kedua orang tuaku hampir gila mencari seorang bayi yang umurnya baru beberapa jam." air mata Naruto akhirnya menetes. "Aku berpikir, kalau dari dulu aku tetap bersama mereka, apakah kita akan bertemu dan bersama?"

"Semuanya adalah takdir yang telah Tuhan tulis untuk kita jalani, dan Tuhan memberikan aku jalan yang cukup sulit karena dia tahu aku pasti mampu melewatinya walau dengan hati yang terluka."

"Kini harapan dan mimpiku adalah anak-anak kita, aku ingin mereka bahagia dan tidak merasakan seperti apa yang pernah aku rasakan."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke seraya merangkul Naruto kedalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku, memberikan aku kebahagian, tangis dan rasa sakit ini sudah hilang karena kehadiran mereka di sisiku, terima kasih karena selalu ada untukku meski kau tidak ada di sampingku, aku mencintai mu sampai kapanpun Sasuke, dan akan selalu mencintai mu." Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati pelukan Sasuke, menghirup semua aroma tubuh Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya mabuk.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintai ku, Naruto." jawab Sasuke lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Send.**

Daisuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah berhasil mengirim beberapa foto romantis ayah dan ibunya kepada beberapa pihak media melalui email dan memberikan beberapa keterangan. Tidak akan ada yang tahu siapa dirinya, karena Daisuke mengirimnya menggunakan email yang baru saja dia buat dan menggunakan nama guest. Sekarang semua orang akan tahu, tinggal menunggu hitungan menit saja dan beritanya akan menyebar luas.

Daisuke melemparkan ponselnya sejauh mungkin hingga masuk dan mati di dalam danau yang mulai mendingin karena musim dingin akan segera datang dan musim gugur akan berakhir dalam hitungan jam.

 **...**

Mikoto melemparkan koran yang dibacanya pagi ini, bahkan beberapa media sosial dengan tidak tahu malunya menyebar luaskan foto Sasuke dan Naruto dari berbagai sudut dengan kalimat bahwa mereka suami istri dan telah memiliki tiga orang anak, bahkan foto Daisuke, Sai dna Kyuubi juga ada.

"Wanita itu benar-benar tidak tahu malu!" desisnya tajam dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk.

"Sudahlah, Miko. Mereka sudah dewasa dan kita sudah tua, untuk apalagi kita mencampuri urusan mereka, biarkan mereka bahagia, tidak ada gunanya kau terus bersikap seperti ini!" ujar Fugaku dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Dia tidak cocok sama sekali untuk bersanding dengan putraku!"

"Apa karena dia hanya wanita biasa?" tanya Fugaku sinis lalu berjalan untuk menghampiri Mikoto yang duduk di hadapannya. "Kau harus tahu bahwa kau dulu sama seperti gadis itu sebelum akhirnya di pungut dan di besarkan oleh kakekku, dialah yang merawat mu hingga kau bisa menjadi orang sukses seperti ini. Sadari hal itu." bisik Fugaku tepat di telinga Mikoto, membuat wanita itu naik darah namun tidak bisa membalas perkataan suaminya.

Mikoto tertawa keras setelah kepergian Fugaku. "Kau benar! Aku memang gadis miskin Fugaku! Tapi apakau tahu bahwa kakek mu lah yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku!" teriaknya dengan air mata yang menganak.

 **.**

 **.**

Daisuke hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedangkan ibunya sedang stres melihat rombongan wartawan yang mengantri ingin masuk ke dalam cafenya untuk wawancara dan bukan untuk makan.

"Daisuke." panggil Naruto pelan dan dengan pandangan mata yang menajam.

"Aku tidak tahu." pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya dan pergi begitu saja menuju lantai dua.

Naruto mendengus sebal melihat kelakukan Daisuke, sekarang dia tahu apa yang di inginkan oleh putra sulungnya itu. Naruto kembali melihat kearah pintu masuk dan melihat Sakura sedang berjalan kearah pintu masuk dengan pengawalan yang cukup ketat.

"Kak Naruto." ucap Sakura pelan dan dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya.

"Sakura." gumam Naruto.

 **Plak!**

"Aku sudah menganggap mu seperti saudara ku sendiri dan apa yang kau lakukan! Dia calon suamiku! Kau merebutnya dari ku!" bentak Sakura keras dengan wajahnya menahan emosi.

"Katakan padaku kalu kau bukan istri Sasuke!"

"Kau malu karena tidak punya anak tanpa suami kan? Maka dari itu kau menggoda calon suamiku dan menyebar luaskan kabar tidak benar ini, iya kan?!"

"Berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang ibuku!" seur Daisuke keras membuat semua mata langsung melihat kearahnya, para pelayan cafe terus berjaga di depan pintu masuk sedangkan para wartawan mulai membidikan kamera mereka.

"Kaulah yang tidak tahu malu, sudah tahu kalau ayahku menolak mu tapi kau dengan tidak tahu malunya menggoda ayahku, dasar wanita murahan!" ejek Daisuke telak membuat Sakura ingin menamparkan tapi tangan Naruto lebih dulu menahan lengannya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh anak-anakku! Selama ini aku berteman dengan mu dengan tulus Sakura, aku pernah mengatakan kepada mu kalau aku punya suami tapi kenapa kau mengatakan seolah-olah aku memang punya anak tanpa suami, kau tidak tahu seperti apa masalah di antara kami, jadi jangan berlagak kaulah yang merasa di rugikan karena masalah ini!" ujar Naruto menahan emosinya sedangkan Daisuke masih tetap dengan posisinya, memandangi wajah kesal Sakura dengan seringainya.

"Dari awal ayah ku memang tidak ingin menikahi mu, kau saja yang terus memaksa untuk menikah dengannya, kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Daisuke menaikan sebelah alisnya dan berjalan pelan mengilingi Sakura dengan wajah sinisnya. "Apa kau terlalu silau akan harta ayahku atau miss V mu kurang puas di luar sana hingga mencari ayahku." ujar Daisuke sedikit vulgar membuat Naruto cukup kaget mendengarnya.

"Daisuke!" bentak Naruto dan menampar pipi Daisuke keras karena bicara tidak sopan.

Daisuke tertawa pelan dan mengusap pipinya yang baru saja di tampar oleh Naruto. "Usir dia ibu, sebelum dia menyesal, dan aku yakin, ibu sudah tahukan seperti apa diriku ini." ujar Daisuke lalu berbalik kebelakang untuk naik ke lantai dua, namun sebelum itu ia kembali menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat wajah kesal Sakura.

"Jangan ganggu keluargaku karena jika kau melakukannya, aku akan membuat mu menyesal seumur hidupmu karena telah melakukannya, dan jangan anggap ancaman ku ini hanya isapan jempol belaka, aku bukan orang yang suka bermain-main dengan ancamanku." ujarnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap punggungnya tajam.

 **...**

Sudah hampir satu minggu kabar itu beredar dan tak lama dari kabar itu tersebar, kabar lain pun datang bahwa pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura akan di percepat membuat semua media merasa cukup bingung namun berita itu cukup panas akhir-akhir ini, dan tak lama kemudian media dan masyarakat di buat kaget saat keluarga Namikaze memberitahu mereka semua bahwa Naruto adalah anak kandung mereka, bahkan mereka menyertakan hasil tes DNA dan menunjukannya kepada pihak media.

Mikoto dengan sangat anggun menimum teh hangat yang di hidangkan oleh pelayan cafe kepadanya sedangkan pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya terus menampilkan wajah dinginnya.

"Kau sangat cerdas, ikutlah bersama nenek, kau akan menjadi Uchiha dan memiliki segalanya." ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis kepada Daisuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua saudaraku?" tanya Daisuke dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Aku tidak butuh mereka, karena mereka terlalu asik dengan dunia mereka tanpa peduli belajar tapi tidak denganmu, Daisuke." Mikoto tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga tidak membutuhkan wanita tua seperti mu. Kau sudah tua, otak kotor penuh sampah, hati berwarna hitam bagaikan lumpur dan hidupku akan kelam jika ada di sampingmu, tapi tidak dengan saudara-saudaraku." Daisuke tersenyum puas saat melihat Mikoto yang tersedak saat menikmati tehnya.

"Aku bukan anak lemah dan sepertinya kau belum tahu siapa aku." Daisuke menyeringai tipis. "Dan jangan jadikan ancaman ku ini hanya isapan jempol belaka, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membuat hidup seseorang seperti di neraka kalau mereka berani menganggu hidupku." lanjutnya membuat Mikoto bungkam.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Daisuke pergi keluar dari cafe. Meninggalkan Mikoto yang masih duduk diam dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas saat melihat semua mata memandangnya sinis. Mereka semua membencinya karena di anggap merebut calon suami orang. Sakura sudah berkoar-koar di akun medsosnya kalau Naruto merebut calon suaminya karena tergiur dengan harta yang di miliki Sasuke dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah wanita tanpa suami tapi sudah memiliki anak.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri malah memposting sebuah foto pernikahannya bersama Naruto di akun instagramnya dan mengatakan kalau Naruto memang istri sahnya. Pro dan kontra tentu saja menjadi hal biasa apalagi tentang masalah yang saat ini mereka hadapi.

Naruto keluar dari pintu taksi dan berjalan menuju kantor Sasuke, sebelum kedatangannya, dia sudah menghubungi Sasuke. Jadi wajar kalau para pengawal sudah berbaris siap mengawalnya dan setelah masuk ke dalam loby, Naruto meminta mereka untuk tidak mengikutinya.

Cibiran dari para karyawati pun mulai terdengar dan membuat telinganya panas. Naruto menghela napas dan masuk ke dalam lift.

 **Ting!**

Hari ini dia akan menemui Sasuke untuk membahas hal ini, karena sejak mereka bertemu di taman bermain, mereka tidak pernah lagi bertemu dan pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke tinggal menghitung jam. Sasuke sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah bahkan sudah mengatakan kepada media bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menikahi Sakura beberapa jam yang lalu saat jumpa pers.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar tega Sasuke!" bentak Sakura lantang.

"Aku sudah mengatakan dari awal Sakura, kalau aku tidaka akan pernah menikahimu!" bentak Sasuke tak kalah kerasnya.

"Aku akan memutuskan semua kerja sama kita!" ancam Sakura.

"Tidak masalah! Silahkan! Silahkan!" seru Sasuke membuat Sakura kesal.

"Kau akan menyesal Sasuke!" desisnya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dan tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto keluar dari lift khusus.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal dan sepintas pikiran kotor untuk mencelakai Naruto berputar di dalam kepalanya dan melihat sebuah pintu lift yang tertutup bertempelkan kertas HVS, bertuliskan kalimat bahwa lift itu rusak. Jarak antara lift itu dengan lift khusus agak jauh.

"Kau akan menyesal kak Naruto." desisnya tajam.

 **...**

"Sasuke." panggil Naruto lembut saat melihat Sasuke cukup frustasi dengan ruangan yang sangat berantakan dan sedang di bereskan oleh Kakashi.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam dan melihat Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu masuk. Kakashi segera keluar dari dalam ruangan untuk memberikan mereka privasi.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di sofa. "Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Naruto lirih setelah duduk disamping Sasuke seraya mengelus lembut lengan Sasuke yang tertutupi kemeja.

"Naruto." gumam Sasuke pelan dan langsung memeluk Naruto erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Naruto, mencium dan menghirup aroma perpaduan antara buah kiwi dan melon.

"Aku lelah dan aku butuh istirahat." ucapnya pelan dan membiarkan berat badannya menimpa Naruto yang bertubuh mungil membuat Naruto cukup kualah dan untunya di belakangnya ada sandaran sofa, karena kalau tidak ia akan terjebab kebelakang.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kau menyakiti Sakura dan keluarganya Sasuke."

"Aku sudah menolaknya sejak awal, dialah yang tidak mau lepas dariku, katakan, apa aku salah menolaknya? Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan wanita yang tidak aku cintai, aku tidak mau mereka menderita dalam sebuah hubungan pernikahan tanpa cinta. Aku hanya mecintai mu sampai kapanpun, Naruto." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan kedua manik _sapphire_ Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

"Apa aku salah mencintai istriku sendiri?"

"..."

"Hanya kau yang aku inginkan."

"..."

"Aku akan mengakhiri segalanya."

"..."

"Aku hanya mau kita hidup bersama."

"..."

"Selamanya."

"..."

"Dan untuk selamanya."

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang Sasuke katakan. Benteng yang ia bangun dengan susah payah akhirnya hancur juga karena perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke tersenyum sendu dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mencium Naruto. Menyalurkan setiap rasa cinta, sayang, rindu dan prustasinya dalam satu ciuman panjang penuh gairah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke saat pria itu sudah tenang dan Kakashi kembali masuk untuk membereskan ruang kerja Sasuke yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya sudah menujukan pukul dua belas siang, sudah hampir empat jam dia berada di ruangan Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan lift khusus dan melihat tulis di kertas yang menyatakan kalau lift itu rusak, padahal beberapa jam yang lalu masih baik. _Mungkin memang sedang rusak,_ pikirnya dan berjalan menusuk lift yang sedikit jauh dari lift khusus.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka dan dia pun masuk. Saat pintu hampir tertutup, Sakura muncul dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya.

Degup jantung Naruto menjadi menggila karena kemunculan Sakura tadi, ia pun berusaha untuk membuka pintu lift kembali tapi tidak bisa. Naruto sedikit panik dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sasuke.

"Sasuke tolong aku!" serunya saat Sasuke mengangkat telponnya dan tiba-tiba lampu lift mati kemudian kembali menyala dan turun dengan perlahan namun dengan bergesek kasar sehingga ponsel Naruto tidak sengaja terjatuh.

Naruto ikut terjatuh dan terduduk dengan sangat keras.

"Sasuke tolong aku! Aku masuke lift yang salah! Sakura menjebakku!" serunya keras sambil memegangi ponselnya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Lift tiba-tiba berhenti lalu kembali naik keatas membuat Naruto menjertit keras.

Sasuke yang mengetahuinya segera keluar dari ruangannya bersama Kakashi dan melihat lift khusus bertuliskan rusak padahal yang rusak adalah lift yang satunya.

Sasuke melepaskan kertas itu dari lift khusus dan merobeknya lalu menyuruh Kakashi untuk menghubungi pihak yang bertanggung jawab untuk memperbaiki lift yang rusak sedangkan Sasuke berusaha untuk membuka pintu lift yang rusak.

Sementara itu Daisuke sedang membuka ponselnya untuk melihat keadaan kantor ayahnya karena memang dia sudah merentas dan menyadap CCTV kantor ayahnya, hanya sekedar ingin melihat aktivitas ayahnya saja.

Daisuke mengernyit bingung melihat sosok ayahnya yang menggedor-gedor pintu lift dengan beringas dan sepertinya sedang berteriak prustasi. _Ada apa?_ batinnya bingung lalu memutar vidio sebelum ayahnya memukul pintu lift.

Terlihat sosok Sakura melepaskan sebuah kertas dari sebuah lift dan menempelkannya ke lift lain lalu tak lama sosok ibunya keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya dan masuk ke lift yang tadi Sakura lepaskan kertas yang menempel disana lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto.

Daisuke langsung melihat isi CCTV yang berada di lift yang membawa ibunya. Kedua matanya terbelalak dan segera mematikan ponselnya karena tidak ingin melihat vidio itu lebih lanjut. Daisuke segera keluar dari cafe dan mengendarai motor ninja yang baru saja di belikan ayahnya kemarin.

Daisuke memacu motornya dengan sangat kebut tanpa peduli sumpah serapah yang orang-orang lontarkan akibat ulahnya yang membawa motor dengan sangat cepat bahkan menerobos lampu merah.

"Kau akan menyesalinya Sakura!" Daisuke menyeringai evil dibalik helmnya.

 **...**

Daisuke sangat murka saat mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi bahwa lift yang di naiki ibunya sempat naik turun, sebelum akhirnya jatuh dari lantai dua puluh lima menuju lantai dasar dan saat ini ibunya sedang di bawa menuju rumah sakit.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGH!" Daisuke berteriak marah membuat semua mata melihatnya heran dan sekaligus takut melihat tatapan matanya yang syarat akan kebengisan.

Jika biasanya mata itu terlihat dingin dan angkuh tapi tidak dengan kali ini. Mata itu tajam seperti pisau yang siap untuk membunuh.

Daisuke tertawa keras membuat semua orang beranggapan kalau dia gila. Daisuke dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari keberadaan Sakura dan menemukan Sakura berada dirumah sakit tempat ibunya di rawat. "Kau merasakan apa itu kata mengerikan!" desisnya tajam dengan seringai yang menakutkan.

Daisuke keluar dari gedung perusahaan ayahnya yang ramai oleh polisi untuk menyelidiki hal ini dan melihat Sakura pada rekaman CCTV dan sayangnya Daisuke akan lebih dulu menangkap Sakura dan membuatnya menderita.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terlihat gusar dan menatap pintu ruang UGD dengan gelisah. Keluarganya dan keluarga Namikaze sudah berkumpul dan duduk bersama di kursi tunggu bahkan tubuh Mikoto sempat bergetar mendengar kabar ini.

Mikoto akui kalau dirinya sedikit takut saat melihat kedua onyx Daisuke, kedua onyx itu berbeda dengan onyx yang lain bahkan berbeda dengan onyx milik Sasuke. Di dalam onyx itu seperti memiliki dua jiwa yang berbeda.

Sasuke duduk di kursi tunggu dan sudah berulang kali ia menghela napas dan menjambak rambutnya kesal.

Sementara itu Daisuke sudah tiba di rumah sakit dengan pandangan yang menggelap dan mulai mencari keberadaan Sakura yang ternyata bersandar pada tembok rumah sakit di dekat ruang UGD.

"A.a.a.a. Aku mendapatkan mu Sakura- _chan."_ Daisuke tersenyum lebar melihat Sakura yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~ Lepaskan aku Daisuke!" teriakan Sakura begitu keras membuat keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha terkejut bukan main.

Daisuke menarik lengan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam lift dan mencekal erat pergelangan tangan Sakura. Daisuke menyeringai iblis sambil menekan tombol menuju lantai teratas yaitu atap rumah sakit sedangkan dua keluarga bangsawa sedang menyusul.

 **Ting!**

Pintu terbuka lebar dan angin segera menerpa keduanya. Daisuke terus menarik Sakura lalu ia dorong tubuh Sakura hingga terjatuh dari atap rumah sakit tapi tangan Daisuke berhasil menangkap lengannya, membuat Sakura menjerit ketakutan.

"Hahahahahaha..." Daisuke tertawa keras melihat wajah ketakutan Sakura yang memegangi lengan kanannya.

"A-aku mo-mo-hon maaf-kan aku Daisuke, aku jan-janji tidak akan seperti ini algi." ujar Sakura di sela isak tangisnya yang begitu ketakutan.

"Jangan takut Sakura- _chan_ , karena kita sekarang berada di lantai lima, bukan lantai dua puluh lima, kau akan jatuh dengan aman tanpa rasa sakit seperti yang ibuku alami." ujar Daisuke lembut namun mengancam.

"Daisuke hiks..." Sakura menangis terisak dan seketika kembali menjerit histeris saat Daisuke mengayunkan tangan kanannya kearah kanan dan kiri membuat tubuh Sakura melayang kesana-kemari.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~" Sakura terus berteriak di sela isak tangisnya sedangkan Daisuke tertawa keras melihatnya.

"Daisuke hentikan!" seru Sasuke keras dan cukup terkejut saat melihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini bahkan Mikoto tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Daisuke semakin tertawa dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura keatas lalu ia jatuhkan kembali dan ia gapai lagi membuat Sakura benar-benar ketakutan dan menangis histeris.

Sasuke menghampiri Daisuke dan meminta Sakura untuk menggapai tangannya. Daisuke tidak membiarkan hal itu, ia berjalan dengan tenang kesamping seolah tidak ada beban saat tangan kanannya sedang di pegang oleh Sakura. "Aku mohon lepaskan aku!" Sakura menangis dan dengan sengaja Daisuke menumburkan tubuh Sakura dengan pipa yang cukup keras dan menempel di dinding rumah sakit.

"Daisuke cukup nak!" seru Sasuke keras karena cukup takut melihat Daisuke yang melakukan semua ini di depan kedua matanya sendiri.

"Ayah." ucap Daisuke pelan dan amarahnya dengan cepat menghilang.

Kurama yang sejak tadi mengendap-endap di belakang tubuh Daisuke, akhirnya berhasil meraih lengan Sakura yang masih memegangi lengan Daisuke.

Daisuke tersadar dan melihat pamannya menarik Sakura untuk naik ke atas atap rumah sakit.

Sakura menangis tersedu dan terjatuh terduduk di atap dengan tubuh bergetar. Daisuke berjalan pergi dari atap namun sebelum itu Sasuke lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan menampar keras wajah Daisuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan Daisuke!" bentak Sasuke keras.

Daisuke tetap diam di tempatnya, menatap kedua onyx ayahnya yang menajam penuh emosi. "Dialah yang menjebak ibuku di dalam lift dan aku sedang membalasnya, ayah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia hidup bahagia. Aku tidak peduli tentang apapun karena yang penting dia sudah menderita atas perbuatannya, itu sudah cukup bagiku." jawab Daisuke dengan tenang dan berlalu meninggalkan keluarganya dan untuk sesaat dia melirik kearah Mikoto dan melemparkan seringainya.

Mikoto membuang mukanya dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dialah yang ada di posisi Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Satu chapter lagi tamat yeeeee**

 **Jangan lupa vote yang ada di wattpad dan setelah fanfic ini tamat, Mitsuki akan hiatus karena mau fokus untuk SNMPTN, USBN, UNBK dan SBMPTN. Doakan Mitsuki agar apa yang Mitsuki kerjakan dapat berjalan dengan lancar, amin.**

 **Oh ya ada yang nanya nama asli Mitsuki ternyata khihihihi... Okeh Mitsuki kasih tahu.**

 **Nama asli Mitsuki itu adalah Bella Ramadanti. Sekolah di SMA N 04 OKU Baturaja Timur. Sekarang kelas tiga SMA. Mitsuki akan kuliah di Palembang atau Lampung. Jangan sampai ketemu dengan Mitsuki yaaa~ Soalnya Mitsuki malu ketemu sama orang yang suka baca karya Mitsuki, udah ah abaikan.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


	5. 5 Ending

**This Love**

 **Chapter 5 : Ending**

 **.**

 **.**

Daisuke mendongkan kepalanya dan melihat setetes demi setetes air yang mulai berjatuhan dari atas langit. Kedua manik hitamnya menatap awan yang berwarna hitam dengan wajah polosnya.

"Langit kembali menangis." gumamnya pelan seraya mengadahkan tangannya keatas langit, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati air yang membasahinya, bahkan ia tampak tersenyum manis.

Lama ia berdiri di depan rumah sakit hinggah akhirnya, Daisuke mulai berlari kesana-kemari untuk menikmati hujan seperti anak kecil hingga langit benar-benar menggelap dan dia sudah berada entah dimana.

Daisuke duduk di bawah atap sebuah toko tua sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri karena menggigil kedinginan dan lampu yang tadi menerangi sudah padam.

"Aku dimana?" gumamnya sambil melihat kesana-kemari lalu sebuah mobil box besar lewat di depannya.

"Cepat keluarkan beberapa ekor saja." ujar seorang pria berjaket hitam dan mengenakan topi berwarna biru tua kepada temannya yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

Pria berkaos lengan pendek itu mengangguk mengerti dan mulai membuka pintu di box mobil itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa kandang hewan, tanpa mereka ketahui kalau sejak tadi Daisuke memperhatikan mereka dari bawah atap, untunglah lampu yang tadi menyala sudah mati, sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat keberadaan Daisuke.

Sementara itu pria berjaket hitam sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Anak harimau ini sudah mati." ujar pria berkaos kepada pria berjaket sambil mengeluarkan seekor anak harimau berwarna putih dan becorak hitam garis-garis.

"Buang saja di kotak sampah itu!" ujarnya dan pria berkaos segera membuang anak harimau yang lemah itu kedalam kotak sampah, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa kadang hewan yang isinya seperti burung, ular, anak singa dan ada juga kucing liar yang hidup di hutan. Semua itu adalah hewan yang di lindungi pemerintah.

Mereka berdua berdiam cukup lama sehingga sebuah mobil box lain datang dan kedua pria itu memasukan sangkar-sangkar berisi hewan tadi kedalam mobil box yang baru saja datang, lalu kedua mobil box itu pergi secara terpisah.

Daisuke bangkit dari posisinya dan menghampiri kotak sampah tempat pria tadi membuang anak harimau.

"Grrrrgg..." anak harimau itu menggeram pelan dan menatap Daisuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tubuh anak harimau itu basah kuyup karena air hujan.

"Kau pasti ke dinginan." ucap Daisuke pelan dan mengeluarkan anak harimau dari dalam kotak sampah, lalu di pelukanya erat.

"Aku akan menjaga mu." ucap Daisuke pelan sambil mengelus-elus bulu anak harimau yang basah.

"Nama mu adalah Poci dan aku Daisuke, kau harus menurut kepadaku, mengerti?"

Anak harimau yang sudah di bernama Poci itu hanya menggeram pelan karena tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

Daisuke tersenyum lebar melihat anak harimau itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya meminta maaf kepada anda Haruno-san atas perbuatan putra sulung saya kepada putri anda tapi, saya tidak bisa memaafkan, atas apa yang telah putri anda lakukan kepada istri saya. Saya tidak akan membawa masalah ini kerana hukum tapi saya sebagai president direktur Uchi Group menarik semua saham saya yang ada di HR Corp begitu juga dengan NM Group, yang menarik semua saham yang mereka tanam di HR Corp. Saya harap, anda mengerti dan anda sudah tahu bukan, bahwa aku tidak pernah menerima perjodohan ini maka saya putuskan, kita akan memutuskan semua hubungan ini." ujar Sasuke formal dan tegas kepada Kizashi yang duduk dihadapannya bersama dengan Sakura yang menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu menoleh kearahnya ayahnya yang menghela napas panjang.

Uchi Grop dan NM Group adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang dan perusahaan yang masuk dari sepuluh perusahaan terkaya di Asia. Jika kedua perusahaan itu menarik semua saham mereka dari perusahaan ayahnya, maka berakhirlah HR Crop apalagi mereka juga harus membayar ganti rugi yang ada. HR Corp akan bangkrut jika ayahnya tidak bisa mengendalikan masa krisis seperti ini dengan baik.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-san, Namikaze-san!" ujar Sakura penuh rasa bersalah tapi sayangnya baik Sasuke maupun Kurama tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan Sakura lagi.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk!" jawab Sasuke.

Pintu terbuka dan sosok Kakashi berjalan masuk kedalam ruang kerja Sasuke. "Maaf menganggu Sasuke-sama, anda ada rapat malam ini bersama dengan tuan Adam Alexander dari Jerman." ujarnya mengingatkan.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kurama yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kak, aku ada rapat sebentar, jadi bisakah kalau kakak datang kerumah sakit dan menjaga Naruto?" pinta Sasuke menatap kakak iparnya.

Kurama tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. "Tanpa kau pinta, aku akan kesana." sahut Kurama membuat Sasuke menghela napas lega.

"Silahkan keluar dari ruangan saya Haruno-san, karena saya sangat sibuk." usir Sasuke secara halus seraya beranjak berdiri, begitu juga dengan Kurama.

Kizashi dan Sakura berdiri lalu membungkukan badan mereka singkat, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Aku harus segera kerumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan adikku, dan terima kasih Sasuke, kau sudah menjaga adikku selama ini." ujar Kurama tulus sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup adiknya jika Sasuke benar-benar lepas dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami.

"Aku suaminya dan sudah sepatutnya aku menjaga dan melindunginya." sahut Sasuke.

Kedua pria itu saling melempar senyuman dan berjalan bersama keluar dari ruangan, sedangkan Kakashi mengekor dari belakang.

 **...**

Itachi tersenyum tertawa pelan sambil mengemudikan mobilnya sedangkan wanita cantik yang duduk disampingnya juga tak henti tersenyum geli menahan tawanya.

"Ayolah ayah, aku serius!" seru seorang pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun, yang duduk di bangku belakang.

"Ayah percaya." sahut Itachi yang masih terkekeh pelan dan pemuda itu pun merengut sebal dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sudahlah, katakan saja jika kau menyukai gadis itu, Kei." kata Izumi–istri Itachi.

Wanita itu menyenggol pelan lengan suaminya yang sedang bersusah payah menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. "Aku tidak tertawa okeh?" ujarnya penuh penegasan dan menatap istrinya lalu sedetik kemudian pasangan suami istri itu kembali tertawa membuat anak mereka semakin sebal melihatnya.

Keita memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu tanpa sengaja dia melihat sesosok pemuda hendak menyebrang tanpa melihat kekanan atau ke kiri terlebih dahulu. "Ayah berhenti!" seru Keita keras membuat Itachi terkejut dan menggerem mobilnya mendadak lalu menatap putra sulungnya heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi bingung dan juga terkejut mendengar seruan Keita.

"Ayah hampir menambrak orang itu." jawab Keita sambil menujuk keluar mobil.

Izumi dan Itachi lantas dengan cepat menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan tubuh basah kuyup sedang menutupi wajahnya kerena silau lampu mobil.

"Tetaplah di dalam mobil, aku akan turun." ujar Itachi sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

Daisuke menjauhkan tangannya saat sosok Itachi menghampiri dirinya. "Sasuke!" seru Itachi tak percaya saat melihat wajah Daisuke. Itachi sangat yakin, kalau yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar Sasuke, tapi kenapa terlihat sangat muda?

Itachi menatap Daisuke bingung bahkan tak peduli kalau saat ini tubuhnya ikut basah karena air hujan. Itachi mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menarik lengan Daisuke untuk mengikutinya, Daisuke hanya diam saja saat Itachi menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk berdampingan dengan Keita.

Keita berteriak histeris saat melihat anak harimau berada dalam pelukan Daisuke sedangkan Daisuke sendiri hanya menatap Keita bingung.

"Ayah sebenarnya siapa orang ini?! Dia bahkan membawa anak harimau!" seru Keita membuat Itachi dan Izumi kaget bukan main.

"Apa maksud mu Ke–" kedua mata Itachi terbelalak sempurna saat melihat anak harimau tengah di berada di pangkuan Daisuke.

"Ayah akan jelaskan nanti, sebaiknya kita pulang ke villa terlebih dahulu." ujar Itachi berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, karena bagaimana pun juga harimau adalah binatang buas.

 **...**

Daisuke sudah mambersihkan dirinya dengan baik dan mengenakan pakaian Keita. Setelah ia mandi, ia pun memandikan harimaunya dengan telaten, dan sesekali terdengar geraman pelan harimau itu membuat bulu roma Keita meremang seketika.

Daisuke membalut tubuh Poci dengan handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Izumi tersenyum kearahnya dan melambaikan tangan kanannya, meminta Daisuke untuk mendekat.

"Gunakan _hair dryer_ untuk mengeringkan bulunya, agar harimau mu tidak kedinginan dan sakit." Izumi tersenyum kecil sambil menyerahkan _hair dryer_ miliknya kepada Daisuke tapi Daisuke tidak mengerti dan hanya memandang alat itu dalam diam.

"Baiklah, akan aku ajarkan." Izumi menghela napas pendek lalu menghidupkan _hair dryer_ setelah ia sambungkan kabelnya ke stop kontak dan meminta Daisuke duduk di sampingnya dan melepaskan handuk yang membalut tubuh Poci.

"Poci tidak akan kedinginan kan?" tanya Daisuke sambil menatap Izumi dengan wajah polosnya.

Izumi mengangguk dan mulai mengeringkan bulu Poci yang lumayan lebat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Itachi kepada Daisuke.

"Daisuke." jawab Daisuke sambil menatap Itachi.

"Dia sangat mirip dengan adikku, Izumi tapi yang aku bingungkan adalah, kenapa adikku bisa memiliki anak keterbelakang mental seperti ini? Sasuke dia orang yang cerdas." ujar Itachi bingung dan masih menatap Daisuke yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Cerdas bukan berarti suatu hari nanti dia juga memiliki anak yang cerdas pula, ini takdir tuhan dan yang namanya orang tua pasti menginginkan hal yang terbaik untuk anak mereka." ujar Keita dengan sangat dewasa. Itachi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Keita, Keita memang sangat dewasa dan berpikir dengan baik, ia tidak pernah menatap orang lain itu rendah meskipun orang itu miskin atau keterbelakangan mental.

"Jadi kenapa malam-malam dan hujan seperti ini kau ada di luar, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi penuh selidik, apalagi pikiran-pikiran buruk seperti Sasuke yang membuang Daisuke karena malu, terlintas di kepalanya. Dia benar-benar akan menghajar Sasuke, jika memang itu kebenarannya.

Daisuke hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menatap Izumi, Itachi dan Keita bergantian. Dia sangat bingung dan tidak tahu harus apa.

Izumi menepuk kepala Daisuke pelan dan mengacak rambut raven milik Daisuke gemas. "Poci mu sudah kering dan tidak kedinginan." ujarnya lembut.

Daisuke tersenyum lalu menundukan kepalanya di depan Izumi, meminta Izumi melakukannya lagi untuknya. Izumi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Daisuke dan ia pun mengusap pelan kepala keponakannya itu.

"Tuan, nyonya makan malam sudah siap." ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang datang menghampiri.

Itachi mengangguk pelan dan mengajak keluarganya untuk ke ruang makan, sesampainya di ruang makan wanita paruh baya itu sudah menyiapkan daging sapi mentah untuk harimau milik Daisuke dan semangkuk susu.

Poci sudah sadar dan masih terlihat lemah. Anak harimau berwarna putih itu menatap Daisuke lalu beralih ke arah daging mentah dan memakannya lahap karena kelaparan. Daisuke mengelus lembut bulu Poci dan sesekali geraman kecil keluar dari mulut anak harimau yang sedang makan itu.

 **...**

"Apa maksud mu menghilang?!" tanya Sasuke marah saat mendengar kabar kalau Daisuke tidak berada di mansion Namikaze, cafe ataupun rumah sakit.

Sasuke yang juga baru sampai diruang inap Naruto menatap anggota keluargnya tak percaya dan seorang dokter berambut merah bata dan memiliki warna mata hijau, menatap Sasuke agak lama lalu ia pun menghampiri Sasuke setelah memeriksa keadaan Naruto yang juga belum sadar pagi ini dan sudah di nyatakan koma.

"Kakak past–" perkataan Kyuubi terputus.

"Kau harus segera mencari Daisuke, jika tidak ia akan dalam masalah. Jika Daisuke pergi dan tidak kembali, mungkin saat ini kepribadiannya yang keterbelakangan mental sedang menguasai dirinya, Daisuke akan terlihat seperti anak yang keterbelakangan mental, Sasuke dan kita tidak tahu, seberapa lama kepribadiannya yang seperti anak keterbelakangan mental itu menguasai dirinya." ujar dokter itu membuat semua orang kaget bukan main kecuali Sai dan Kyuubi.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Apa yang di katakan dokter Gaara itu benar ayah." ujar Kyuubi pelan.

"Maksud semua ini apa? Aku tidak mengerti?" Sasuke menatap kedua anaknya dan dokter Gaara bergantian.

"Namaku Rei Gaara, teman Naruto. Akulah yang memeriksa kondisi ke jiwaan Daisuke saat kondisi anak itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Mungkin memang kau menjaga dan melihat mereka dari kejauhan, Sasuke tapi kau tidak melihat mereka dari dekat." jawab Gaara membuat Sasuke bungkam.

"Saat itu aku dan istriku datang ke cafe Naruto, kami mendengarkan semua cerita Naruto tentang putranya yang sering berubah-ubah tingkah laku dan aku pun memeriksa kondisi Daisuke tanpa kau ketahui. Daisuke memiliki tiga kepribadian ganda." jelas Gaara membuat semua orang semakin kaget dan terdiam untuk mendengarkan semua penjelasan Gaara.

"Kepribadian aslinya, seperti kepribadian mu Sasuke, dia anak yang tenang dan juga tidak banyak bicara, kepribadian keduanya seperti anak keterbelakangan mental dan kepribadian ketiganya, dia anak yang mengerikan, dia tidak segan untuk melukai orang lain jika apa yang dia inginkan tidak ia dapat, bahkan dia sanggup membunuh orang lain jika orang itu menyakiti orang terdekatnya, kepribadiannya yang ketiga mudah di kendalikan, cukup kau teriaki namanya saja atau membunyikan suara yang keras, dia akan sadar. Tapi tidak dengan kepribadian seperti anak keterbelakangan mental, ia butuh waktu untuk berubah."

"Kau pikir kenapa Daisuke selalu menang dalam olimpiade? Saat ia mengikuti olimpiade, emosinya akan tersulut dan hasrat ingin menang menguasai dirinya, ia akan menghabisi lawannya dengan seluruh kekuatannya dan saat suara gong berbunyi, pertanda pertandingan selesai, dia akan sadar."

"Cepat cari dia Sasuke sebelum terlambat." ujar Gaara sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang inap Naruto.

"Jadi dia anaknya mengalami ganguan jiwa." celetuk Mikoto ketus dan menghela napas panjang sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar dan melirik kearah Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kakashi mengangguk pelan dan hendak keluar dari ruangan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat pintu kamar Naruto di buka dari luar.

Daisuke masuk di ikuti Poci yang mengekor dari belakang membuat semua orang berteriak histeris bahkan kedua mata Sasuke melotot tajam.

Poci dengan santainya duduk di samping kaki Daisuke yang menatap semua orang bingung.

"Daisuke!" seru Sasuke sadar bahwa ternyata putranya telah kembali, di peluknya Daisuke erat tanpa peduli kalau ada anak harimau di dekat kaki putranya.

"Ayah sangat mengkhawatirkan mu nak, kau kemana saja?" ucap Sasuke pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi kedua pipi Daisuke.

"Ayah." ucap Daisuke pelan lalu melihat kearah Minato dan Kushina lalu Fugaku dan Mikoto, kemudian beralih kepada Sai dan Kyuubi yang cukup syok melihat anak harimau.

Daisuke tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri keduanya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. "Aku punya Poci, dia sangat lucukan!" seru Daisuke seperti anak kecil seraya menujuk anak harimau putih yang berjalan mendekat kearah Daisuke membuat Kyuubi berlari menuju Kurama dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh pamannya.

"Ternyata disini sangat ramai." ujar Itachi pelan dan masuk ke dalam kamar inap Naruto bersama isti dan anaknya.

"Itachi." ucap Mikoto dan Fugaku bersamaan.

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Kakak." ucap Sasuke pelan dan menatap kakakanya tidak percaya, ia benar-benar sangat terkejut melihat sosok kakaknya yang sudah sangat lama menghilang, kini telah kembali.

"Aku hampir menambrak putramu, jika saja Keita tidak mengingatkan ku, dia kehujanan sambil memeluk Poci, peliharaannya, tadi malam." ujar Itachi seraya mengedarkan pandangannya lalu terhenti tepat di kedua bola mata Sasuke yang menatapnya lama. "Aku bukan fatamorgana atau mimpi, dasar adikku memang benar-benar bo–" perkataan Itachi terhenti saat merasakan Sasuke memeluknya erat. "Aku sempat berpikir seperti itu." kata Sasuke pelan seraya terkekeh.

Fugaku dan Mikoto berdiri menghampiri putra sulung mereka. Saat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, Mikoto segera memeluk Itachi erat dan menangis tersedu begitu juga dengan Fugaku yang ikut memeluk Itachi.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Karin dan Hinata yang baru saja masuk dan Karin berteriak histeris saat melihat anak harimau yang besar tubuhnya tidak bisa di bilang kecil dan berada dekat dengan Daisuke.

"Plis jangan berteriak lagi, aku sempat prustasi tadi karena memikirkan bagaimana cara agar makhluk kecil itu bisa ikut masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, karena Daisuke yang menangis tidak mau pisah dari Poci." ujar Itachi sebal menatap Karin dan Hinata bergantian.

"Tapi dia hewan buas dan bisa memakan manusia." ujar Karin gugup.

"Aku tahu itu dan aku juga bingung, darimana Daisuke mendapatkannya." celetuk Itachi dan menatap adiknya lama.

"Harimau putih itu di lindungi pemerintah kalau ketahuan kita memilikinya bisa berbahaya." ujar Kushina.

"Tidak juga Kushina." timpal Minato. "Pangeran Dubai bahkan memelihara lebih dari satu harimau putih, kenapa kau cemas." lanjutnya membuat semua orang melihat kearah Poci yang dengan tenangnya sedang menjilati tubuhnya sendiri.

"Urus izinnya, Kakashi." titah Sasuke kepada Kakashi.

"Akan aku usahakan." Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

"Ibu." panggil Daisuke lembut membuat semua orang kembali melihat kearah Daisuke yang sedang duduk di kursi, disamping ranjang Naruto.

Daisuke menggenggam erat tangan kanan Naruto yang terlihat pucat. Naruto tertidur dengan kondisi tubuh banyak perban dan selang-selang kecil yang menempel pada tubuh Naruto. _Cervical collar_ juga terlihat menyangga leher ibunya yang kemungkinan patah, masker oksigen juga terlihat menutupi mulut dan hidung ibunya untuk membantu pernapasan.

Daisuke menangis tersedu seperti anak kecil dan menidurkan kepalanya di pinggir ranjang sambil memainkan jari-jari ibunya yang kaku.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenrnya Sasuke?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Cari saja di internet, aku terlalu malas untuk bercerita." jawab Sasuke lesu kemudian menghampiri Daisuke dan menarik kursi kosong agar bisa duduk di samping Daisuke.

"Itachi, duduklah dulu." ujar Mikoto lembut sambil menarik lengan Itachi agar duduk di sofa.

Itachi melirik istrinya dan putranya lalu mengangguk kecil, kedua duduk di sofa yang kosong.

"Dia Izumi istriku, dan Keita putra ku." ujarnya memperkenalkan Izumi dan Keita.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil kearahnya lalu kembali menatap putranya. "Kau kemana saja Itachi? Maafkan ibu yang egois, tolong maafkan ibu, kembalilah nak." pinta dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Itachi menghela napas pajang. "Aku tidak bisa lama disini, karena aku harus kembali ke Paris, istriku seorang desainer disana dan aku berkerja sebagai fotografer, putra ku juga harus kembali sekolah." ujarnya lembut.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Mikoto sendu.

"Ibu sudah tahu jawabannya dan kembalinya aku Jepang, sebenarnya bukan untuk menemui kalian tapi mengajak anak dan istriku berlibur, kita bisa bertemu karena Daisuke." jawab Itachi.

Daisuke berhenti menangis dan mengusap wajahnya pelan membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambut Daisuke lembut. "Ibumu akan baik-baik saja, kau jangan menangis seperti ini lagi, doakan ibu mu agar cepat sembuh." ujarnya lembut dan masih mengusap kepala Daisuke penuh sayang.

Daisuke berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap lama ibunya, sebelum akhirnya menatap ayahnya dengan wajah datarnya. Sasuke mengernyit bingung melihat Daisuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

Daisuke berjalan menjauhi ranjang ibunya dan melihat keluargnya sedang berkumpul bersama dan seekor anak harimau yang dia kenali berlari kearahnya.

Daisuke sudah kembali dan ingatan saat ia menjadi keterbelakangan mental sedikit melintas di kepalanya.

"Sai! Kyuubi! Sampai kapan kalian akan disini?! Pergi sekolah sana!" bentak Daisuke tegas dan menghampiri kedua adiknya yang duduk berdampingan dengan kakek dan nenek mereka.

Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan perubahan Daisuke yang begitu cepat.

Sai dan Kyuubi berdiri cepat dan menatap kakak mereka kaget. "Kakak sudah kembali?" tanya Kyuubi hati-hati.

"Ya! Dan cepatlah pergi ke sekolah!" serunya kembali membuat Sai dan Kyuubi cukup ketakutan sedangkan Keita menganga tidak percaya melihat Daisuke yang sangat...

"Kenapa? Kalian pikir aku ini gila?" tanyanya tak suka dengan tatapan semua orang kepadanya.

"Sebaiknya, kita pulang dan kalian berdua harus sekolah." ujar Minato seraya menepuk pundak Sai dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

"Kau juga harus sekolah Daisuke." tegur Karin.

"Tanpa pergi sekolah pun, saat ujian nanti nilaiku akan tetap berada di atas puncak." ujarnya dengan angkuhnya khas Uchiha. "Lagipula aku harus menjaga ibuku dari makhluk buas." celetuknya sambil melemparkan tatapan sinis kepada Mikoto.

"Siapa yang kau bilang makhluk buas?! Hewan perliharaan mu itulah yang makhluk buas!" seru Mikoto tak suka karena Daisuke menyinggungnya.

"Oh maksud mu Poci?" Daisuke menyeringai tipis dan menggendong tubuh Poci lalu ia tunjukan di depan wajah Mikoto, dan berhasil membuat wanita tua itu menjerit histeris.

Tawa Keita dan Sasuke hampir meledak saat itu juga sedangkan Kushina menatap Mikoto kasihan.

"Ayo kita pulang." ajak Kushina, Kurama segera mengajak istrinya dan juga Karin keluar sedangkan Minato membawa kedua cucunya keluar.

"Jaga baik-baik putriku." Kushina tersenyum kecil dan mencium pipi kanan Daisuke.

Daisuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan menurunkan Poci kembali ke lantai dan Poci pun mengaum pelan sambil melihat kearah Mikoto.

"Singkirkan makhluk itu!" serunya.

 **...**

 **Satu tahun kemudian.**

Seperti hari-hari biasanya. Setelah pulang dari kantor, Sasuke akan datang untuk menjenguk Naruto dan tidur di rumah sakit. Sudah satu tahun berlalu dan Naruto belum juga sadar, luka yang di dapat Naruto benar-benar parah, bahkan Naruto di nyatakan lumpuh dan tidak bisa berjalan.

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan pucat Naruto dan ia tempelkan di pipinya. "Sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" tanya Sasuke sendu seraya mengelus lembut pipi Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Daisuke saat ini sudah kuliah, dia kuliah di Jepang karena tidak ingin jauh dari mu dan jika S1 nya selesai dan kau sudah sadar, dia akan ambil S2 di Amerika. Sai kuliah di universitas seni dan Kyuubi kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Daisuke, ia mengambil fakultas manejemen bisnis seperti Daisuke. Poci, juga sudah tumbuh besar, dan hobi Poci adalah mengganggu ibuku atas perintah Daisuke sendiri dan mengusir para pria yang ingin mengajak Kyuubi kencan."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan karena menceritakannya.

"Ternyata harimau lebih mengerikan dari pada anjing." lanjutnya.

Sasuke menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. "Cepatlah sadar, karena Daisuke akan mengikuti olimpiade wing-chun tingkat internasional di China, dia mewakili Jepang. Kau harus melihatnya dan memberinya semangat." Sasuke tersenyum sendu lalu naik keatas ranjang dan berbaring di samping Naruto. Penyangga leher Naruto juga sudah lama di lepas dan aman untuknya jika ingin memeluk istrinya.

"Cepatlah bangun." ucap Sasuke pelan dan mencium dahi Naruto lembut kemudian tertidur karena kelelahan.

Kedua bola mata Naruto bergerak pelan meski kelopak matanya belum terbuka, bahkan jari-jarinya mulai bergerak, hingga akhirnya kedua mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan kedua manik sapphire itu kembali, namun tak lama karena kedua mata itu kembali tertutup karena tahu kalau saat ini ia sedang berada di pelukan seorang pria yang dia cintai.

 **...**

"Kakak berjuanglah!" seru Kyuubi keras dari bangku penonton dan Poci duduk di sebelahnya membuat semua orang menjauh dari bangku dekat Kyuubi dan jangan tanya kenapa Poci bisa ikut dan duduk disamping Kyuubi.

Sasuke harus melakukan banyak hal agar Poci bisa masuk ke stadion tempat pertandingan dan membeli beberapa tiket untuk kursi yang dia biarkan kosong karena dapat di pastikan, tidak akan ada orang yang mau duduk berdampingan dengan seekor harimau kecuali keluarganya yang sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Poci, Poci juga tidak buas dan sering di bawa ke dokter hewan untuk di rawat.

Poci mengaum keras mendukung tuannya membuat semua orang kaget dan ketakutan melihat harimau. Daisuke menyeringai tipis dan mulai memasang posisi siapnya karena pertandingan akan segera di mulai.

Sasuke berjalan sambil mendorong kursi roda, dimana Naruto tampak tersenyum hangat kepadanya. "Apakah Poci tidak buas seperti hewan lainnya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lemahnya.

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi Sasuke, di laur sana juga banyak pawang hewan yang mati karena hewan yang mereka asuh sendiri sejak kecil." ujar Naruto khawatir.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas akan hal itu Naruto, Poci, meskipun dia hanya seekor hewan buas tapi dia punya hati, dia tahu siapa orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan merawatnya. Hewan juga bisa berterima kasih kepada manusia, mereka juga makhluk Tuhan yang punya hati meski mereka binatang buas." ujar Sasuke lembut lalu meminta pengawalnya untuk membuka pintu agar mereka bisa masuk ketempat para penonton.

Sasuke mendorong kursi roda Naruto dan mereka akhirnya masuk. Sasuke berdiri di samping kursi Naruto kemudian berjongkok untuk menggendong tubuh Naruto.

Naruto terpekik pelan dan merasa malu dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke duduk mendudukan Naruto disamping Poci yang menatap mereka bingung lalu Poci mengaum kecil untuk menyapa Naruto, membuat Naruto cukup kaget dan hampir menjerit tapi Sasuke dengan cepat menenangkannya.

"Ibu!" seru Kyuubi tidak percaya dan segera menghampiri Naruto dan di peluknya erat.

Kushina, Minato, Fugaku dan Mikoto menoleh kearah mereka. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan meminta mereka untuk kembali menonton. Kushina bangkit dan menghampiri putrinya.

"Ibu senang kau sudah sadar sayang." lirihnya.

"Aku juga senang ibu." sahutnya lembut.

Poci mengangkat salah satu kakinya, tepatnya tangan kanannya di hadapan Naruto. Naruto menatap Poci bingung. Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanan Naruto dan di ulurkannya ke tangan Poci.

"Daisuke mengajarkan banyak hal kepada Poci, salah satunya berteman dengan manusia." ujar Sasuke dan Poci menaruh tangan kanannya di atas tangan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan Poci menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Naruto untuk sejenak membuat semua tertawa pelan melihatnya.

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Daisuke yang berada di arena sedang menatapnya lama seraya mengatur napas yang ngos-ngosan. Daisuke tersenyum lalu mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"Aku akan bertanding dengan sangat baik, bu, dan aku pastikan kali ini aku bertarung dengan kewarasanku." ucap Daisuke pelan lalu kembali fokus menatap lawannya.

"Semoga kau menang." gumam Naruto pelan.

Teriakan-teriakan yang mengelu-elukan nama kedua petarung terdengar nyaring keseluruh penjuru stadion yang di jadikan tepat untuk olimpiade dan Daisuke sudah cukup kualahan dan ia pun harus menyusun strategei yang baik agar bisa membawa pulang piala, dan ia persembahkan kepada ibunya yang baru saja siuman.

"Hyaaaaaat..." teriak lawan Daisuke keras dan Daisuke menyeringai tipis melihatnya. "Kau salah mengambil tindakan." gumam Daisuke.

 **Dung! Dung! Dung!**

"Yeeeeeeeeee..."

"Yaaaaaaaa..."

"Cuuiiit! Cuuuiit!"

Sasuke berseru senang saat melihat Daisuke berhasil mengalahkan lawannya dengan sangat mudah, Poci terus mengaum dan turun dari bangku penonton membuat semua orang yang melihatnya lari kocar-kacir untuk menjauh dari harimau.

Poci menerjang Daisuke. Daisuke malah tertawa dan memeluk Poci.

Poci menyundul-nyundul kaki Daisuke, bermaksud agar Daisuke cepat menemui Naruto. Daisuke tersenyum lebar kearah ibunya dan memperlihatkan piala yang bara saja di berikan kepadanya.

"Aku menang bu." ucapnya pelan.

 **...**

Beberapa bulan kemudian setelah olimpiade dan keadaan Naruto sudah membaik dan dinyatakan sudah bisa berjalan namun tidak bisa terlalu lama karena masih proses pemulihan.

Namun, meskipun begitu, hal tersebut bukanlah halangan untuk Sasuke yang ingin menyelenggarakan pernikahan ulangnya bersama dengan Naruto dan disaksikan banyak orang terutama para wartawan yang sejak tadi tak henti mengabadikan moment tersebut dengan kamera mereka.

Lihatlah, Naruto sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil mengamit lengan ayah mertuanya. Kyuubi dan Karin berjalan di depan Naruto sambil menebar bunga.

"Aku serahkan dia kepadamu, Sasuke." ujar Minato lembut seraya menyerahkan tangan Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Janji suci mulai terdengar dan saat selesai, Sasuke hendak mencium bibir Naruto namun terhalang oleh Poci yang tiba-tiba naik keatas mimbar dan menyundul kaki Sasuke untuk menjauh dari Naruto. Sasuke menatap Poci penuh tanya dan Poci menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sasuke manatap Daisuke dan Daisuke mengisyaratkan untuk tidak mencium ibunya. Sasuke menghela napas pasrah dan Naruto tertawa geli melihatnya. Naruto meminta Poci untuk menyikir sedikit dan harimau itu menurut dengan patuh dan sedikit menjauh.

Naruto berjinjit dan mencium bibir Sasuke. Hanya menempel namun cukup lama, mengundang banyak siulan jahil kearah mereka bahkan Daisuke tampak tos dengan Poci.

"Kau memang teman terbaikku." ujar Daisuke sambil mengelus kepala Poci.

Pesta pun berlanjut hingga malam dan di adakan di salah satu hotel bintang tujuh milik Uchiha. Naruto sudah kembali duduk di kursi rodanya dan tersenyum kepada para tamu.

Sai dan Kyuubi tampak asik mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekolah semasa mereka SMA dan juga teman-teman mereka di universitas, sedangkan Daisuke hanya duduk diam sambil memainkan game di ponselnya dan Poci menjadikan sepatu mengkilat Daisuke sebagai tumpuan dagunya seraya memperhatikan pesta yang berlangsung.

Sasuke tersadar saat ponselnya bergetar dan melihat ada pesan yang masuk.

 **Daisuke**

Ternyata pesan dari Daisuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan membuka pesan itu.

 _Jangan ajak main ibuku malam ini, karena dia pasti kelelahan, kalau iya maka aku dan Poci siap menerobos masuk dan mengacaukan segalanya._

 _Daisuke & Poci_

Sasuke meringis pelan membaca pesan itu dan segera melihat kearah Daisuke yang masih asik memainkan ponselnya dan Poci dengan malasnya menjadikan sepatu Daisuke sebagai tumpuan dagunya dan ekornya bergerak kesana kemari.

"Tidak tuannya, tidak peliharaannya sama-sama menyebalkan." desis Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung dan Sasuke hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, dan sebaiknya kita segera ke kamar untuk istirahat. Kau pasti lelah." ujar Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk setuju, karena kalau boleh jujur, dia memang sangat lelah dan membiarkan Sasuke begitu saja, saat menggodongnya dengan ala _bridal_.

Kedua manik hitam milik Daisuke menajam melihat pemadangan itu di depan matanya. "Kita harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan yang akan terjadi Poci, karena bagaimanapun juga laki-laki itu adalah makhluk yang buas jika melihat istrinya sudah berada di atas ranjang." desis Daisuke dan Poci menimpali perkataan Daisuke dengan mengaum kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END?**

 **Menurut ku END hahahaha... Maaf ya kalau chapter ini kesannya seperti kecepatan dan terima kasih sudah baca apalagi kalau sudah meninggalkan reviews.**

 **Okeh mulai hari ini Mitsuki resmi HIATUS yeeeeeeaaaaah... Sampai jumpa di bulan Mei minna-san dan insya Allah di bulan Mei, Mitsuki akan UP fanfic Arigatou (ending), Sun Flowers, Ibu Tiri Vs Anak Tiri dan lainnya secara bersamaan.**

 **Okeh byeeeee ^^/**

 **Baturaja, 20 Januari 2017**

 **Sumatera Selatan**


	6. Rencana Skuel

Aku sangat senang sekali ternyata banyak banget yang suka dengan fanfic ini, dan ada yang minta skuel dari fanfic ini.

Rencananya sih, aku ingin membuat skuel tentang Daisuke yang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dan gadis yang dia sukai itu masih berusia 13 belas tahun sedangkan usia Daisuke 20 tahun, namun gadis itu menghilang saat Daisuke ingin kembali bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang mempunyai warna rambut pirang. Dan juga akan membahas kenapa Daisuke bisa mengidap DID.

Skuel kedua cerita ini adalah kisah dari Daisuke dengan gadis kecil yang misterius namun di perankan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

Ada yang setuju?

Skuel pertama akan aku post disini menjadi ekstra part.

Di wattpad, banyak yang setuju ekstra part aja khusus Daisuke aja, gak ada tambahan skuel jadi kemungkinan aku akan membuat dua ekstra part tentang Daisuke namun alurnya gak seperti yang di atas

alurnya beda dikit, nah ada yang setuju atau gimana?

reviews yaa...


End file.
